Be It Yesterday or Tomorrow, I'll Still Love You
by CrazeeOtakuPH
Summary: Where dreams are made and tears were shed. Memories of the past start to haunt her, With flashes of white and silver, Will he be able to pull her out from her slumber?, GintokixOtae. GinTae - CHAPTER 8 is ready!
1. Chapter 1

**Be It Yesterday Or Tomorrow, I'll Still Love You**

* * *

Diclaimer: I do own Gintama "in my dreams :')" Im just joking of course, I do not own GinTama this is Sorachi-Sensei's godly work hands down to him

Warning: expect them to be a little OOC here but of course but I'll try my best to make them in-character :) and my bad for the typo and grammatical error hehe :)

I hope you'll love this

And _especially_ I want to thank my friend who help me proofread this :) should I mention your name? hehehehe Lab Yah! :*, and all my GinTae Friends/Family you know who you are you're the reason why I'm determined to do this

Guys Keep supporting GinTae all the way Lab yah :*

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – I Don't Think People Understand How Stressful It Is To Explain What's Going On In Your Head When You Don't Even Understand It Yourself**

"And if in some distant place in the future

We see each other in our new lives,

I will smile at you with joy…."

– **Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook**

"I promise when the war is over, I'll come back to you."

"I promise I'll be back, so please be patient and for now protect our child." He told his crying wife while gently placing his hands to touch her pregnant bun. She is staring at him, pleading him not to go.

"Aji... I will.." he looked up for a brief moment to stop his tears from falling and looked at her as he starts to caress her cheeks while his thumb brushes away her tears. "I will come back, wait for me."

Finally, she nodded and firmly held his hands for one last time.

"Please come back." Were the only words she uttered before he left. No goodbyes were spoken for they know this won't be the last time they will see each other.

So she watched his back as he slowly disappears in the crowd….

 ** _+80 Years Later+_**

Otae, the heroine of the story, was jolted awake from her sweet slumber. Breathlessly, she wipes the sweat beads forming on her face when a knock was heard from the door.

Startled, she regains her composure and remembered someone did knock.

"Come in." She invited and the door opens revealing her brother, Shinpachi.

"Nani? Shin-chan?" she asked confused as she sees her brother's concerned face.

"Aneue... Why are you crying?" he asked, worry is evident on his tone and face which made her raise her right brow. Confused, she touched her face and that's when she noticed her brother was right. She was indeed crying.

"Did you have that dream again?" he asked his sister who's wiping her tears. She suddenly halted from what she was doing and composed herself. She faced her brother with the brightest smile she can make to assure him she's alright.

"Oh this? —this is nothing Shin-chan. I'm fine, after all it's just a dream." She jumped out of her bed and walked past her brother who is still not convinced by her act.

"But—Aneue, you always have that dream and its weir—"

"Ahh I'm starving. Did you make breakfast already? If not I can make one." She cuts him off and looked at him grinning. The then worried Shinpachi was replaced by a frightened one by the mention of her sister's cooking. Heavy sweats start to drop from his face.

"Aaaa… Ieee.. I already made our breakfast. You can eat now." Thankful of that loud neighbor cat that woke him up early he led his sister to the kitchen and bid his goodbye as he heads out to work.

"I'm heading to the Yorozuya, I'll go first. BYE ANEUE~!"

-o0o-

"I'M HERE!" shouted Shinpachi as he arrived at the Yorozuya Headquarters.

 _Well I'm not surprised if no one answered me, I'll be even more shock if they responded right away._ He sighed and welcomed his self-inside the quarters and wake his lazy boss and Kagura.

-o0o-

"Stupid megane! Disturbing my great dream, aru!" Kagura exclaimed, irritated.

"IT'S TOO DAMN LATE, IT'S NOW TIME TO WAKE UP!" shouted Patsuan.

"Oi.. Oi! It's too damn early to shout Patsuan. Are you trying to wake that granny down stairs?" Gintoki, the yorozuya boss, spoke while picking his nose.

"GAAAAAAHHH! This two idiots, I can't believe you! This is why we don't get many job requests cause you two are sooooo lazy!" Shinpachi protested as an animated vein pops in his face.

But like any other day, the duo didn't listen to his nagging and Kagura started to join Gintoki in the nose picking-game.

*GRAAAAAAAAAWL~!*

"Gin-chan, I'm hungry. It's all megane's fault that I became hungry!"

"OII! JUST SAY YOU'RE HUNGRY, DON'T INVOLVE MY NAME!"

With the exchange of words, Kagura and Shinpachi started bickering which led to the Yorozuya boss getting annoyed and slammed his hands on the table.

"OI! YOU TWO STOP BICKERING! I'll make breakfast so stop arguing, okay?" Gin-san told them.

 _Jeez! Being an adult sure is hard_. He mumbled to himself. The two stopped fighting. As Kagura shouted her 'Thank you Gin-chan', Shinpachi blurted something which caused the fight to start again but this time in silence.

 _What the hell! Now they're silent but still fighting?_ Gin said to no one as he felt the tension rises from the living room. He sighed as he went off to the kitchen.

As they finished their meal, Shinpachi broke the silence by addressing his worries over her sister. "By the way Gin-san, recently I'm worried about my Aneue."

When Gin heard that name he suddenly bolted and felt uneasy for some reasons and clenched his shirt, without knowing why. Trying to conceal his uneasiness he responded…

"What, did she start ordering that wonder bra on home shoppi-"

"THAT'S NOT I-"

"NANI? You mean that Gorilla is still bothering Anego, aru?" Kagura cuts Shinpachi. "That damn Gorilla, can he leave Anego alone, aru?"

"Stupid, it's not about Kondo-san. Megane told her. "But that damn gorilla is still stalking Aneue."

"Then what is it, aru?"

"Like every night she's having this weird dream." Shinpachi stated.

"What kind of dream is that Patsuan?" Gin asked still tugging his shirt.

"Well—" Megane paused for a second to think of a better way to describe it. "Like, she's been dreaming about a certain married couple bidding their 'Goodbyes' to each other." He finally said but then Kagura smacked Shinpachi's head out of irritation.

WHAT THE H*** MEGANE… IS THAT ALL?! Kagura shouted, "I can't believe I wasted my entire minutes to hear that nonsense." She pouted, annoyed of Shinpachi.

"That hurts Kagura-chan" Patsuan complained but regained his composure and adjusted his megane while releasing a heavy breath. "Anyway, I'm serious about this guys. Every time Aneue wakes up she always have tears on her eyes without her knowing why." When Kagura and Gin-san heard it, the whole place become quite for a second, until Kagura broke it.

"What kind of dream is that—that she's crying, aru?" Why did you leave her now aru? I'm sure Anego is lonely right now, aruka." _Stupid Megane_.

"Oi… Patchi boy did she tell you any details about that dream?" The silver head asked while unconsciously clenching his clothes again.

"She won't tell me all the details but she started having this dream when we met you." Shinpachi said as he pointed towards Gintoki and added "Yeah, that's when it all started!" which earned him a confused look from Gintoki.

"Oi! Why me?" He lazily asked. "Do I look like a living nightmare to you?" he asked.

"Well if you ask me Gin-chan you kinda look like a night— "Gintoki smacked her head to cut her off which made Kagura mumble about how it hurts while patting her head.

"I don't know what kind of dream she's having but I'm sure it's not me." he confirmed,

"Well, that's what she said to me when I ask her about it. But seriously I'm worried because every night she keeps on having the same dream over and over again." Shinpachi told them worriedly and Gintoki clenched his clothes tightly. Then Kagura suddenly remembered something and screamed **AAAAAHH!** to the both of them while the two were startled.

"What's wrong this time brat?!" Gintoki said.

"I remember yesterday I won prize tickets for four persons, it's a free Onsen trip~!" she excitedly announced then quickly got up from her seat to find the tickets she got.

"Oww! Then that's good we have four persons already!" Gin said.

"Four persons? Who's the fourth one?" Megane asked.

"Sadaharu! Idiot!" Gin told him like it's a fact.

"STUPID LAZY PERM… SADAHARU IS A DOG NOT A PERSON" as always Megane shouted.

"There's no problem if he's a dog or what. He's a living creature so it counts!" Gin said while picking his nose.

"Gin-chan is right!" now Kagura joins in and Megane is left dumb founded by the two.

"Seriously, I can't believe you!" Megane surrendered.

"But for now Sadaharu is not included!"

And the two of them were surprised by the sudden statement of Kagura.

"Wa— What— did you just say Kagura-chan?" Megane asked.

"Oi.. Tell me if you're feeling sick!" the confused silver head asked Kagura.

"Aha! I'm serious, aru!" She kneeled down and petted Sadaharu "Sadaharu is fine by that aru, ne Sadaharu?" and Sadaharu licked Kagura's face to play with her.

"Then who's the fourth one?" Shinpachi asked.

"Who else, of course its Anego, aru!"

"Eeee.. Really Kagura-chan? It's alright for you if Aneue is the fourth one?!" Megane asked Kagura for confirmation.

"Yes of course! Anego is the one and I'm sure Anego will be happy, if she's feeling down recently I bet this will calm her, aru!"

"Wah! Arigato Kagura-chan. I bet Aneue will be happy to hear this." Shinpachi thanked Kagura and looked at Gin.

"Nani patchi?" Gin asked.

"How about you Gin-san, is it alright with you if Aneue will come with us?!" Gintoki sighed and look strangely at Shinpachi while picking booger on his nose.

"Well if that's what Kagura wants, so be it!" he answered "and also I don't have the choice to decide who will come with us!" he added now leaning on his table looking tired.

"Then it's all settled then I'll tell Aneue when I return home!" Shinpachi said excitedly.

Then after their conversation those three are back on their usual business like Shinpachi cleaning the Yorozuya while Kagura is watching television and Gintoki just sitting on his usual seat and looking at the window, drowned by his own thoughts.

"By the way Gin-chan, I noticed something about you these last few days, aru!" Kagura broke the silence and the boys look at her while Gin-san hummed in reply.

"You're always clenching your clothes whenever Anego's name is mentioned, aru."

While hearing what Kagura has said, Shinpachi's sis-con mode was triggered and also Gin who is just lazing around on his seat was startled.

"What?! What the hell are you talking about kid!" Gintoki said unease. "Yeah, what are you talking about Kagura-chan?!" blurted Shinpachi.

"Well…" she scratched her face "in the past when I notice Gin-chan doing that I thought it's just his mannerism, but these days I recently noticed it, he's doing _that_ when Anego's name is mentioned, aru." After her explanation, Shinpachi and also Gintoki were rendered speechless. Then, Shinpachi the ultimate sis-con, cornered Gin and clenched his shirt tightly and confronted his boss.

" **IS THAT TRUE GIN-SAN? HA!"** while gritting his teeth in front of him. But Gintoki was also confused, he didn't even know why Kagura noticed it and he also didn't even realize that he's doing it. So he doesn't have a clue on what's happening right now and why Patsuan is angry at him. So he raised his hands and waved like nothing is wrong as sweats starts to drip from his face.

"Patsuan don't listen to that kiddo over there." he pointed his finger at Kagura, who is now shouting _ITS TRUE! ITS TRUE, ARU!_

" _Patsuan—"_ he takes out Shinpachi's hands on his shirt and keep his calm even though the sis-con brother of her is still glaring at him like he wants to eat him alive if he answers wrong. So…

"You see, she's being delusional cause you know that your sister is not my type." after he said this he again clenched his shirt tightly without him noticing it then the two kids started to shout at him and pointed their fingers at him.

" **YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!"** the two shouted at him that his eardrum almost broke.

"What the heck! Why are you shouting?!" Gin-san ask them because he's not sure either what is the problem.

"You're holding your shirt again, after you mention Aneue's name!" Shinpachi answered him while gritting his teeth.

"Right! I was right, aru! You believe me now Megane, aru!" Kagura proudly told him but still Gin-san is confused at what was happening. "I don't know what you're saying! You need to stop this drama now!" Gin told them tiredly. "Like I told you Otae is not my type… PERIOD!" but the two didn't listen to him this time and just focused their attention at Gin's action and when he's about to hold his shirt again the two suddenly shouted that it surprised him and close his ears and slam his hands on his table.

" **WHAT THE HELL!** You scared me for a second! Jeez! What's wrong with the both of you?" He asked annoyed.

"You're going to hold your damn shirt again that's why!

"Yeah we just alerted you Lazy Perm Aru!" Kagura & Shinpachi both agreed to each other, contrary to what they're doing earlier.

"Jeez… I don't even know what started this!, Okay if you ever notice me clenching this damn shirt I will tell you now! I'm just doing this out of hobby! Okay? HOBBY!" he emphasized his last word but the two is not convinced.

"Okay. I'll tell you this, I'm sure Otae is not interested in me. Got It?!" When he said those words he can't help but feel a bit pang of hurt on his heart and he felt weird for unknown reasons but didn't mind it.

"Okay guys."

Then he stood on his seat and left the two on their spots.

"Where are you going Gin-san?" Patchi asked Gin but he only waved his hand and shouted Pachinko that earned him another angry retort from the two and Kagura shouting _YOU NEVER CHANGE ARU!_ _THAT'S WHY WE'RE STILL POOR!_ until Gin-san was out of their sight.

But on the other hand, Gintoki is clenching his shirt again, while leaving the two behind, due to some weird feelings he doesn't even know what, when and where it all started.

* * *

_End of chapter 1_

つづく(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GinTama this is Sorachi-Sensei's godly work hands down to him.

 **Warning:** Expect them to be a little OOC in this FF., and as always excuse my typo and grammatical error, THANK YOU!

 _I'm sorry for the long wait guys, been busy this past few days, but here you go, ENJOY!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **What Kind of Vacation is this?!**

The Yorozuya together with Otae starts there journey in the resort, meanwhile Kagura and Shinpachi is arguing because Kagura won't stop bothering him about the music player he have, cause she wants to listen to some music too while travelling but Shinpachi don't want to because of his addictions in Otsu's songs and the two adults with them just lying there, Otae looking at them while smiling, the smile she always shows to other, a smile you don't even know how to interpret while Gin-san, our silver head samurai, sighing the whole time because of the noisiness of the brats, but just didn't mind them cause of his laziness

And also about their seating arrangements Gintoki is beside the window and kagura is next to him while Otae is in front of Gintoki and Shinpachi is beside her

The whole bickering of the two suddenly stop when Otae decided to speak

"By the way Kagura-chan" that warrant the attention of the kids "Can I borrow those vouchers for a second!" she ask then Kagura gave it to her without knowing why her Anego wants with it

Once Otae got her hands on the voucher she immediately read the information written in there and humming something

"I really am right about this thing" she blurt out that warrant the attention of the persons with her

"What is that Aneue?" Ask Shinpachi

"This vouchers you got Kagura-chan is only for family oriented people" once she blurted that out the two guys immediately panic and realize that this is Kagura we're talking about and now Gintoki got annoyed and smack Kagura on the head that she groans in pain and hold her head but still she has the same façade like she didn't know what wrong did she do

"Brat what the HECK is this!" Gin snatch the vouchers to Otae and shove it on Kagura's face and shouts "Kagura-chan did… did you ask the stand owner about the tickets you won!?" now it's Shinpachi's turn to ask the question and stuttering

"Yeah aru!" she said proudly while the two boys is grinning in anger at her attitude "he said I can use this tickets or vouchers whatever you call this... to go on a resort for free and I can bring four person with me aru!" after her explanation the two groaned in annoyance because they give up the free onsen vacation and now they waste their money for travel expense for nothing

"what kind of idiot am I, why did I not realize this… now its damn too late" Gin moping in depression "You brat give me back my money!" but Kagura didn't mind him and keep on talking to Otae while the two boys are Moping from depression towards the free Hot Spring and free food they might have experience.

Then a while Otae's thinking for a reason to this problem they're facing right now, well she got a solution for this but hesitant to tell them cause she's not so sure either if the older guy would agree but there's nothing they can do about it unless they really want to waste this and go home.

Then she got no other choice but to do this gamble she thinks off

"Well!" she spoke while the 2 guys with them cursing kagura silently but kagura didn't mind them and just humming some songs, she got annoyed cause no body heard her spoke, so this time she spoke louder for them to hear her

"WELL!" and everyone looks at her

"What is it Aneue?" ask Shinpachi

"I have a solution for this crisis we're facing" she finally said then suddenly Gintoki who's moping since he realize their Vacation is ruin suddenly went energetic again and got excited and slam his hands on his legs and look at Otae with wide and sparkling eyes

"Whaaa…what solution you thought!?" He said excitedly and Otae thought Gintoki looks like a dog waging his tail who got excited because his owner got home and she giggle at the thought of it that she didn't realize Gintoki is talking to her

"Oi… Otae… what the hell! Are you mocking me! Do you really want to make me go crazy! Oi speak woman!" he utter but the woman she's talking too is still on her dreamland he got annoyed so he shouts at her for to hear him

"OI GORILLA…." After he mention the word gorilla Otae went back to reality and still Gintoki repeats insulting her while Shinpachi and Kagura are warning him but he never stop insulting her that she got irritated and punch him on the face of course they got startled and Gintoki groan in pain. Shinpachi look at him like _I told you so_ while Kagura is laughing at him

"THAT HURTS THIS BITCH!" He said louder touching his bleeding nose "You deserved that Idiot say that again, you'll see heaven when you wake up!" now she's sending him evil aura while Gin cursing her

"So what's the solution you got?" he said impatiently

"Listen, there's only one solution we can only gamble" she said and the three listens to her like a good kid

"Gin-san will pretend the father!"

"WHAT!" Gintoki got Startled he didn't expect that this is the her plan and it doesn't make sense to him

"Oi woman have you gone mad?!" He taunt her but she didn't mind him and continued her explanation

"Shin-chan and Kagura will be siblings!" she said while Gintoki's objecting it

"Oi do I look like a Father?" He ask but ignored "Woman talk to me!" but Otae still ignoring him that the only thing he utter is _Tsk..._ and pick his nose

"That's fine by me if we can still continue this vacation!" Shinpachi agreed

"Oi megane really you're agreeing to this nonsense" He utter

"I'm with you Anego! But what about you?" she ask, while Gintoki just give up

"Me? Wel-"

"Oh! I know!" Kagura cut hers off

"You'll be Gin-chan's Wife aru!"After her crazy suggestion silence came to them for a moment before they registered what Kagura blurt out and shout with unison

"WHAAAT!"

"NO… NO… I DISAGREE!" the ultimate sis-con hardly disagree and jog his head nonstop and hold Gin-sans shirt tightly and looks at him emitting dark aura "Right you disagree too right Gin-san" gritting his teeth in anger imagining the silver head and his sister becoming a husband and wife even if it's just pretend makes him chill, then it's now Gin-sans turn to speak "What nonsense are you spouting Brat!" He told her and remove Shinpachi's hand on his shirt

"Listen Brat even if the worlds ends I will never Marry this Gori-" then a hard punch come at him at a speed of life to cut him off from spouting nonsense now Gin-sans nose is full of blood while Otae still clenching her fist

"Yeah Kagura-chan don't say meaningless things even if his the only guy here on earth I WILL NEVER EVER MARRY THIS IDIOT" she said smiling but darker that made kagura gulp then she looks evilly at Gin-san "Right Gin-san" that earns the silver head shiver down his spine but compose his self and hold his shirt

"Nani... Then you prefer a Gorilla over this handsome guy here" he mocks her while busy wiping the blood flowing on his nose

"Who's this Gorilla you're mentioning!" Pretending she doesn't have a clue on what Gin-san spouting

"The Gorilla Stalker you have, I bet you're more relax with his stalking ability now!" He provokes her that Vein pops on her but regain her composure

"What you're jealous!" she mock him while the two beside them starring at them dumb-founded

"Are we going to stop them aru?!" whispers at Shinpachi

"How though!?" He ask her too

Then the two just quietly sat while observing the two older ones who's bickering about their stalkers

"WHAT! Jealous? Me? Why would I" Veins pops on him too, and there it goes the silver head's hobby to clench his Shirt without him noticing it

"Yes of course you will never be jealous because _you_ have your own stalker tailing you too!" she raised her voice at him without her noticing it

"Yeah I have a stalker too but at least she got the looks" He also raised his voice at her without noticing it either

"What! What are you implying? That I don't have what it takes!" she stared at him emitting dark aura and they didn't even notice their face is inch closer together

"You're the one who said that!" he answer her

"How did this end like this?" Shinpachi ask kagura

"I don't know aru, I guess it's bad mentioning them being husband and wife aru!" she whispers

"It's your damn fault Kagura-chan how do we end this bickering, they're telling nonsense now" Shinpachi tiredly say

"I don't know let them be! I'm sure they'll be tired with it" kagura yawn and snatch the music player that startled Shinpachi and now the two starts bickering too!

_o0o_

After there long ride finally they are now in there destination The Resort where they are about to stay, but before they go inside Otae walk past them and stare at them with a serious face.

"Okay! As we talk about Gin-san will act as the father" she remind them

And the two agreed while the lazy silver perm mumbling something but Otae didn't mind him but then later speak

"Are you sure this will work!" he ask her

"Yes of course just believe that you're a lonely father that his wife leaves him and leave the child's in your care" She said

"Yeah yeah! I will act like a father but not because of some lousy woman left me behind" He told her "I will act like I'm the one who left that lousy woman and take the kids with me" he added that earns him _what the hell are you spouting idiot_ looks from the three but just ignored him

"Okay let's do this!" Otae grab Shinpachi and Kagura with her and leave the good for nothing samurai behind

_o0o_

Now that they are inside Gin gave the voucher on the staff and waiting patiently at whatever they'll do

"So" when He heard the woman spoke Gin got stiff all of sudden and Otae lightly punch his side to make him calm down and when he looks at her she's grinning evilly at him and that made him gulp but regain his composure

"Ehem…" he coughs to make him relax and when his about to open his mouth to speak the staff woman suddenly spoke

"Are you two together with your children over there?" She points her finger towards the two that is one foot away from them and it startled them

"Anou! What the he-"but before Otae finishes her words Gintoki close her mouth and earns death glare towards the brunette and sweat

"Y-yeah! We are… I mean that's ours" He said smiling idiotically and slowly lift his face to Otae's ears

"What the hell are spouting" she hisses at him in a silent tone but smiling darkly

"Don't talk nonsense now, we will use this damn opportunity to get this over with" He convince her but still don't like it so Gintoki put his arms around her and continued persuading the woman besides him

"Look if you suddenly spout I'm your brother it will cause another questioning, we need to act like we're a married couple just for now!, Just act naturally, I'll take the lead!" he looks at her with his dead fish eyes and clench his damn shirt without noticing _Then why are clenching your shirt so tightly_ Otae Mumble that earns him _What_ look from the silver head samurai but ignored him and said _its nothing_ that earns her questioning look from the silver head samurai

"I said alright I'll act! Happy now!" she hisses and Gin flashes his nice smile and all of a sudden butterflies went through her stomach and it doesn't feel nice for her but just shrug it.

"Are you two okay?!" the staff member looking at them confused

"Yes we're alright" then looks at Otae and wink "Right Baby!" that sent shivers down her spine, and vein pops through her but shrug it off and sending evil aura at him.

"Y-yeah!" the only thing she utter

"just don't mind my wife she's a little bit shy!" again he looks at her "Right Baby!" vein pops at Otae again but just ignoring it and this time she looks at him mumbling "You sure are happy with this bullsh*t ha!, don't worry you'll pay afterwards" she hisses at him that earns him shiver

Then Shinpanchi and Kagura go over to them, to know what's happening now but suddenly a hotel staff came and greet them.

"Oh! There comes your children" after they heard it Shinpachi's megane shattered to pieces and got stiffed.

"Gah! Is he okay sir?" the worried staff employee ask

"Ahh… Y-yeah" then he looks at Shinpachi to signal him to act but can't see him due to his shock so instead he signal the Vermilion hair yato girl beside the megane but kagura punch Shinpachi instead, mistook the signal he made that cause them lot of commotion and now all eyes are on them, that Otae and Gin only face-Palm at the situation and prayed to god that they can manage to get through this.

"Wha...What happened are they okay!?" one of the staff member ask but her frighten look can't escape her face

"A-a… yeah of course" Otae told them and run fast to where Shinpachi and Kagura is and mumble something to them

"Are they okay sir?" one of the staff member curiously asking Gin

"A… of course they are, OI OTAE DISCIPLINE YOUR DAUGHTER!" He wish that by this they can still convince them Otae nodded to him and Gin looks slowly at the staff whether they are convince or what and cough to focus their attention to him and it succeed.

"I'm sorry by that! Our children always fights like that, well I mean my daughter that is, and she got that Spartan attitude of her mother!" He whisper the last words, but that did not miss on Otae's ears and suddenly shout _I heard that!_

_o0o_

After the ruckus they cause, they still manage to convince the people and now finally here they are walking along with one of the staff who'll accompany them on their respective room and the girl who's accompanying them stop at a certain room and open the door to welcome them.

"Wow! This room is perfect!" Shinpachi the first one to enter the room and followed by the others

"This is a good room but I think it's a little bit too crump for four people" Otae advised their tour guide and the others agree to her

"Oh! I'm sorry for the misunderstanding!" After she utter it the Yorozuya got confused also Gintoki thought she's playing with them.

"What do you mean by that?" Vein pops at Otae while gritting her teeth

"This room is only for the kids!" the staff woman advise them that only words they utter is _I see_ and suddenly realize the meaning of the words she mentioned and all of them except Kagura starts to Panic

"Wh… What do you mean" She Smiled at the girl for her not to perceive her state of shock.

"This is the rules here if your children are now in their teenage years it's alright if they are on separate room" The staff smiled at them.

"Really?" the only thing Gin can manage to say

"Yes! Also it would be too troublesome if the kids are with you, right!" The Staff Woman smiled & Wink at the two pretend married couple.

"What do you mean?!" Gin ask the Girl and saw her blush so they got confused, but suddenly Gin realize the meaning of her words and it makes him blush and shakes his head and the confused Otae looks suspicious at the Silver Head Samurai

"OI! Mind sharing it with me stupid" She mumbles at him but the Staff woman beat him to it and mumble it to Otae instead

"Ma'am you know if your kids are with you!, you can't do _Bang-Bang_ together with your Husband" That she blush madly at the thought of it and Punch Gintoki just to ease her mind while Shinapchi and Kagura looks at them confusedly cause they don't even know what's the thing they're mumbling about and why Otae suddenly punch the silver head and why the staff woman gigling at them.

"Don't be shy about that Ma'am I'm sure you two are looking forward to it" She wink

"Oi you better shut your mouth missy "she threaten the woman but she only chuckled, then she open the door and goes to other room in front of them "This will be the room for the two of you" she inform Otae and Gin whose now standing up after being punch with no reason

"Have a great vacation for all of you, if you have questions feel free to come at us" She Bowed and Leave

"Oi! Brat want to switch with me!" Gin ask Kagura

"Ar..."

"But if you switch places with Kagura-chan they will suspect us you know!" Shinapachi warns and earn shock look by kagura and Gin

"Patsuan!" Gin-san blurted out "Are you okay? " And check his forehead

"Your head still hurts aru?!" Kagura ask and also check his foreface if it's burning up

"SHUT THE H*LL UP IDIOTS IM FINE, I'M NOT SICK" He shouts at them like always

"Well I thought you sick or something, 'cause you're agreeing to this?" He Notified

"Its fine, it's not like you'll do outrageous thing to my sister!" He muse and adjust his megane

"Well dah as if I'll-"but before he finishes it he saw Otae clenching her fist as if she's ready to pounce him anytime so he stop

"No worries Shin-chan if ever this pervert Perm idiot lay his hands on me ill KILL him on the spot "Grinning at them that made them fright

"See that patsuan!" Points his finger at Otae "I will never lay my hands on your Gorilla sis-"then Otae punch him to cut him off from talking

"Ne… Kagura-chan want to come and explore the resort with me?" she ask the vermilion head yato girl that agreed to her and excitedly drag his earth sister out of the room and leave the two guys alone.

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 2-**

 _To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GinTama this is Sorachi-Sensei's godly work hands down to him.

 **Warning:** Expect them to be a little OOC in this FF., and as always excuse my typo and grammatical error, THANK YOU!

 **Note:** _again i'm sorry for the long wait guys, but I think I update faster than before hehe :) my excuses ha!, and yeah I'll try to update chapter 4 much faster :), ENJOY THIS CHAP 3 guys!,_ **(Slight Okikagu at the end)**

 **as always Thank you for supporting my Story Love Lots :*, please keep supporting it, and dont forget to review guys, your reviews makes me energize :))**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **(What a Tiring Day)**

As the two girls started to runs off and leave the guys on their room. First they busied their self by looking and mesmerizing the scenery they see, until Otae notice kagura fidgeting his hands curiosity pick her interest so she ask the vermilion hair girl

"What's wrong kagura-chan?" Ask the Brunette to the yato girl beside her who got startled by the sudden voice of her Anego

"Aa... What did you say Anego?!" She murmured the last sentence.

Sweat running through her face and seems unsettled by something

"You know Kagura-chan, you can always tell me anything what's bothering you, if you can't tell it to Gin-san nor Shin-chan you can always depend on me!" She said to ease the younger girl beside her not bothering to look at her cause she doesn't want her to feel embarrass or something but seconds past she heard nothing back.

Curios, she looks at her companion just to see her looking at her with her eyes shining brightly.

"E… Kagura-chan?" She said questioning her looks but the only thing Kagura replied to her is,

"Thank you Anego!" she said and smiled genuine at her "I know I can always depend on you, but my problems is not that difficult as to what you're experiencing right now"

Shock is evident on her face not knowing what Kagura supposed to mean or rather she knew it but hesitant to accept what she meant is what she's thinking right now.

So she spoke "What do you mea-"but Kagura spoke earlier than her

"Shinpachi told us about it!" She told her dearest earth Sister and she felt unsettled all of a sudden, that sweat started to run through her face.

"Told you?!... What?" trembling voice came out of her mouth and curse she can't hold her feelings when _that_ topic is presented.

"Anego as you said I can always depend on you whenever I face problems!" she assured and her earth sister agreed to it so she continued,

"So, I want you to depend on me too!" she exclaimed "If you can't tell it to Gin-chan or Shinpachi, I'm always here to listen, I know I'm just a brat with no experience about something, and also I can't give the best advise you want to hear, but I can always listen to your-"then suddenly she stop when Otae suddenly put her hands on her head

Kagura thought Otae will smack her for being a nuisance or talkative so she shut her eyes deeply waiting for the smack she'll get, sad depress and fear is what she's feeling at the moment, cause she thought she annoyed her anego so she's waiting as to what will happen but the thing she's expecting to get never happened cause the thing that her earth sister do is patting her hair gently as if she did a good job

Slowly she lifts her face to look at her anego and saw a genuine smile at her. So she smiled back not knowing what her Anego thinks.

"You know Kagura-chan… the things you're saying to me right now is not all true!" her anego spoke. Half shock half confused is evident on kagura's face, so she makes a questioning look at her earth sister that Otae giggle at her.

"Look Kagura-chan it's maybe true that you're just a kid but to say you don't have much experience nor can't give advice, that's a lie!" she explain but the younger girl beside her is still not convince so again she looks at her earth sister questioningly and she giggle at her confuse looks that she's giving her

"You're giving me the best advice I want to hear!" now finally she said it but the oblivious yato girl is still confuse so she laughs at her

"But Anego… what advise did I told you aru!?" she questions her earth sister cause actually doesn't get what her earth sister is talking about.

Then suddenly Otae rub kagura's hair gently and looks at her peacefully

Seconds past Otae is still rubbing kagura's hair, that the younger girl beside her is worried

"Aneg-"

"When you said _you can depend on me too,_ truth is I'm actually shock I didn't even expect that, that is what you'll say to me, and after that I felt relive "she pause for a second and breath in and out and spoke again

"I realize then that I'm really not alone!" She said while looking at the sky

"Anego…"she exclaimed "BUT YOU ARE REALLY NOT ALONE ARU" she rant and Otae with her wide eye startled at Kagura then shackled at her sudden outburst.

And realizing that she raised her voice to her. She apologize to her earth sister immediately, but Otae brash it off and gesture that's it's alright.

"But really Anego you upset me when you said you're really not alone! Aru" Kagura pout, and Otae thought it's cute

"I'm sorry if I upset you Kagura-chan" she smiled at her

"But really anego why did you thought that you're alone!" she exclaimed "I mean there's Shinpachi… Gin-chans here too, and I'm here too, so… why did you ever thought that you're alone" The Curious Vermilion Hair Girl Ask

"Well... You see it's not like I Thought I'm Alone It's just that...-" Then she paused for a minute while Kagura is waiting patiently at what her earth sister will reveal to her. "I...-"

"KAGURAAAA-CHAN..., ANEUE..."

Before She Spoke, Shinpachi Calls them out from some distance waving at them, and that interrupt Otae & Kagura's Moment, while Otae felt relieve somehow but Kagura is too annoyed by the glasses wearing human he knew, and thinking of strangling him to death when she reach him.

Then afterwards the two girls decided to walk where Shinpachi is. As soon as they're all together Kagura is so pissed at Megane she Smack him to ease her anger while the poor boy didn't even know why the heck this brat is hurting him.

"WHAT... THE HECK... KAGURA-CHAN, WHAT DID I DO TO YOU! THAT HURTS!" Megane Shouts but the Yato Girl just humming to him like she did not hear a single thing he says, and as usual the Glasses wearing human Veins pop annoyed by Kagura. And when his about to retort again Otae smack his head to stop but then Shinpachi is too depress as to why his being harass by the two girls besides him.

"Why Did I do to give me this punishment!" Hisses the megane at the two

"So, Whats the _PROBLEM_ Megane" Kagura said it in a way to a annoyed the Glasses wearing human and also for him to notice her annoyance at him, and to her success Shinpachi notice it by Adjusting his glasses and look confused at her but didn't mind the young girl much to her annoyance this time.

"Where is Gin-san by the way?" Ask the brunette to her brother

"OH! Gin-san! Well as you see Gin-san is being Gin-san so his in the journey to find some Pachinko like place!" Shinpachi told them

Otae sighed "You mean casino!"

Well it's not that shocking for Gin-san to do it, is what the Girls thought but as you see anger still envelops the three especially Kagura & Shinpachi cause this Gin-san always utter he doesn't have money or cash with him and an official madao in general , that he cannot give his employee a proper salary.

"Why you did not blocked that Idiot Perm head Megane! Aru" Vein pops on Kagura "That stupid good for nothing samurai!" She adds

"How can I supposed to block him when he told me earlier before we part ways that his gonna find the both of you, so we need to be on separate ways, and when I ask him where he'll search for you, he dash away while shouting.

 _"LIKE I WOULD STUPID MEGANE! IM OFF TO MAKE MONEY"_

"Then he ran-off leaving me behind so I don't have anything else to do so I look for the both of you!" Shinpachi told them.

"That STUPID PERM HEAD!" Kagura cursed, but Otae pat her head.

"Don't mind that older guy, he can do whatever he wants ... After all we're all in a vacation!" Otae ease the two

"So… come on let's enjoy ourselves here" she adds and drag the two younger ones with her.

_o0o_

After their roundtrip around the resort the three had fun together, also they discover that there's a lot of fun things they can enjoy here not just the scenery, also they have karaoke bar and so on. So, they decided that they will take advantage of their stay here.

When they enter the room a grumpy old guy welcome them, first they're curious as to why Gin-sans face looks worst and then realize that he lost all or some of the money he brought with him, that's the conclusion they think off.

The trio wants to make fun with him for ditching them but then realize that they are all in this lovely vacation so why not just enjoy this. So they went to where Gin-san is and sat beside him.

"So!" Otae made the first talking "how did it go!" she ask the silver head, knowing what answer he'll say or not

"Are you mocking me flat chest" he said while moping, not in the mood to start a war or to bicker, while the brunette girl vein pops and ready to punch him but later decided not to, because she doesn't want to ruin her good mood, so she acts as if she doesn't heard a thing.

She exhales before she begins to tease the moping silver head samurai "Oh! So that's why you're gloomy" then laugh jokingly to annoy the older guy beside them.

"Shut it! Flat chest" he respond back, but as usual Otae's mood restrain cuts off when Gin-sans are still mocking her being a _flat chest_ girl, so she decided to pounce the Silver head Samurai.

"Oii… oi… woman it hurts…. You're the one …who... started… this... Shit" Gin-san straggled but Otae still feel like punching his face too much that the silver head groaned in pain and shouts _Sorry! Sorry!_ To the brunette. Then afterwards she stop.

"Serves you right Gin-chan aru! Bwahahaha!"The vermillion head girl laugh evilly at Gin-san along with her slight annoyance to the silver head samurai who ditch Shinpachi alone earlier that cause disturbance to her and Otae's moment a while ago.

"What did you say brat!" Gin mutter annoyed while stretching his smash face.

"So Gin-san you know when you're busying yourself to whatever gambling you're doing we found some interesting place here!" The Straight man known as Shinpachi inform him but Gintoki just answering him in a hum way tone, not interested to what they discover. But near his sight he saw evil aura from the girl who pounce him good, then sweat dripping from his face, he gulp then decided to just pay attention to whatever they will say.

"What is that anyway!?" He answered tiredly

"Hm... Gin-chan don't need to know!" now the vermilion head spoke, that irritate gin-san, cause now that his willing to listen to their rambling and this is what he'll get.

"Yeah! Yeah! Enjoy yourselves! Leave Gin-chan alone!" Then slumps his body down, with his face, facing the floor.

"Gin-san is such a child!" now it's Otae's turn to grilled the silver head

"Yeah! Yeah! So who's next ha! Who's next to bully this poor Gin-chan?!" utter the silver head "Step up now!" he added.

While Kagura is still busy mocking the silver head, Shinpachi our straight man is busy stopping there meaningless arguments, while Otae's eyes locks at the scenario of the three person around her, enjoying the sight and giggling at their dorkiness.

Because when she sees the three, for some reason she felt at ease.

_o0o_

After their bickering session, the fake family decided to go through this day by going to the location where the three discovered. First is the hot spring, then went to karaoke well apparently its Shinpachi and Kagura who's fighting over the mic. Then later fight one on one in playing table tennis, well unfortunately girls won, because the girls are playing dirty, like kagura using her yato strength to hit the ball near Shinpachi's face so he can't return it well. While the pretend husband and wife plays, first it's Gin who's winning then sudden turn of events Otae won unreasonably, why? Well it's because Otae don't want to lose to the silver head so she decided to play a trick on him, and by tricking him it's kagura who's distracting his every move so whenever Otae hit the ball, Gin's sight is nowhere near the game, so she can score. After the boy's unreasonable defeat, they thought of getting their revenge to those cheaters. But before their sweet revenge plan, all of them decided to go back to their respective room and order a lot of food and eat until their stomach explodes.

Minutes pass until their stomach is full, well to be precise, until Kagura's Stomach is full. After their great feast they thank Kagura for winning that ticket, because of that they can eat free food, and go to hot spring all for free. Until Kagura told them that it's not actually her that won the price and they felt shock for her sudden revelation.

"Kagura-chan! What the heck do you mean by that…?" A Stuttering Gin ask the Vermillion head, ready to choke all the foods he ate.

Megane Adjusted his glass and repeating the words Kagura blurted out a while ago "Kagura-chan! Are y-ou… are you telling the truth?!" The megane ask, readying his self for whatever her response would tell him.

"Yes! Aru!"She confirmed once again

"Th-then Kagura-chan! How did you manage to get this tickets?!"Now it's Otae's Turn to question the Yato Girl beside them

"It's Giv-…"

"You… You mean... you stole this damn ticket to some people!" A Worried Gin-san cuts her off, after that its Shinpachi's turn to aggravate.

"NAAANIII…"Shouts the Megane "Kami-sama forgive our Kagura-chan! For she doesn't know what she's doing" Cried Shinpachi

"Waaaah! This is all Gin-chans fault!" The silver heads turn to cried "Forgive our Kagura-chan, she only does this to make us happy, if you want to bring curse to our Kagura-chan, Give it to me instead!" The silver added

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi Cried "What do we do now!"He added

"OI…" Kagura Utter but the two ignored her and continued their charade, animated vein pops on her while Otae watching them looking like a dork.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! It's all my fault, its all Gin-chans Faul-"

But before he finishes it Kagura Smack the head of Gintoki and Shinpachi to stop their nonsense cries.

"Oi! That's some attitude for someone who stole tickets!" Gin howled

"Yes! Gin-chan is right this Time" Shinpachi agreed

"Ye-.." his supposed to agree to shinpachi but realized that some of his words didn't sound right to his ears, so he countered "Oi! Megane! What do you mean by _this time_?"

"E! But it's true, when did you utter something that is right!"Pachi answered back

Gin Snorted out "Gin-chan is always right!"

This time its Shinpachi and Gin-chan turn to bicker and forgot all about the ticket and Kagura. While the brunette felt annoyed at their nonsense debate, he smack the boys in the head to stop them and it works. The two boys hold their head and groan painfully.

Otae sighed before opening her mouth to clarify something from Kagura for she is also curious as to how she got those tickets, but of course shes not thinking the same way how The silver head samurai and her brother thought off.

Sighed for the second time "So Kagura-chan mind telling as, where did you or…"She Paused for a second cause she thought of something, "Who! Gave it to you?" she ask or rather command the young yato girl whose now fidgeting her fingers, and the two groaning boys pays attention to what Kagura has to say.

"A…-"Stuttering at first, then Swallow before she opens her mouth to speak "Anego! Actually…" hesitant to answer the question to her, and the trio begins to sweat and panic at the attitude she's giving to them, so Otae Question her again by this time its gentle, so Kagura can calm down.

"So Kagura-chan, I just want to know rather we all want to know, who gave those tickets to you?!"She Smile gently at the girl for her to calm

But as you see, even if they look all calm on the outside but on the inside their panicking like a soon to be dad whose waiting for her wife to give birth to his child.

Kagura Fidget before answering her Anego "We...ll it happens when…"

" _Hello little one!" some old guy said while Kagura looks at him confuse, not sure if she's the one who this old man is calling, so she point her finger at herself and said…_

" _Oi Ji-Ji, you calling me!?" as usual even if She's talking to elder people she can't hide her rude not feminine attitude._

" _Yes! I'm talking to you! Come here little one!" again he called her_

" _No way aru! Gin-chan told me not to talk to strangers, you're a stranger and I don't even know you so I'm outta here!" Kagura refused_

" _Ee… don't worry little one, I'm not a bad stranger, you see I'm selling good stuff!" he convinced the yato girl_

" _What kind of good stuff is that Ji-ji?" Ask the yato girl half convince haft not_

" _You see this rolling thing!" ask the older guy_

" _Yeah! Aru, so what is it?" ask the vermilion head_

" _For only 50 yen you can won awesome prizes!" the older man told her and her eyes begin to change, like now its pick her interest and slowly moving to where the older guys is…_

" _OI! Ji-ji if you're lying to me, you'll go straight to heaven! Aru" Kagura threatens the old guy._

" _No worries little one, I know what I'm telling" The older guy assured her_

 _Then Kagura Grab the opportunity, after all its Kagura were talking about, who's easily fooled by something like this so, she gave her 50 yen to the older guy and began rolling the lottery machine, then right after, something came out and she excitedly pick her price, to her delight the price she won is a free voucher for 12 dozen of her favorite sukombu. Of course she's overjoyed by it. So she tried and tried until she runs off money, but none of the price she got is not exciting as what she felt to her sukombu price. But then a sadist said to be the 1_ _st_ _division captain of the Shinsengumi, appear on her side that she startled for a second._

" _E… China?" The sadist known as Okita Sougo exclaimed_

 _Kagura hold all her prices, then muttered annoyed "tsk… What yah doin' here sadist!"_

" _Just passing by!" he said in deadpan tone "Well if it isn't China, guess my luck runs out when I see your stupid Ugly face huh!" He teased the vermillion head but the way he speak is still the same, like his not interested in something_

 _But as usual Kagura hated it when the sadist is making fun of her. "What did you say stupid Chihuahua? Aru" She muttered angrily_

" _E… I never thought that China girl is too stupid!" he yawned_

 _Kagura punch him but Sougo is fast to react on her punch instead he catch it and throw it off and yawned, that annoyed her more, so, she decided to punch him again but the sandy haired man flick her forehead, she groaned_

" _OI YOU SADIST, THE HELL ARE YOU REALLY DOING HERE? aru" Again she query him_

" _Like I told you just passing by China Musume!" he answer in deadpan tone, but Kagura didn't believe him so she grinned at him that made the 1_ _st_ _division captain of the Shinsengumi Confused._

 _Kagura put her hands slightly on her mouth and grinned at the sadist "keh… keh… keh… I didn't know that Sadist has fallen for my charm, Aru!" She jest and Sougo grimaced at her make believe story._

" _Sad for you Stupid Pig, but I came here to play some of this lottery prices this old guy here is selling" He stated but the vermillion head didn't believe him_

" _Well sorry to ruin your fantasy China!" brag the sadist that earns him disgust looks from her China girl_

" _No worries China if you really want me that badly, you can just say it to me! You don't need to be shy about it!" he winked that made her annoyed "But don't forget you need to pay for my services, no worries I'll give you discount" he wink._

" _OI PUNK CHIHUA-"_

" _EH… I didn't know danna and this little one here are in this kind of relationship" assume the older guy that Kagura choke on his words and shouted…_ _ **WHAT….**_

" _What the hell JI-JI, you want to go to heaven? Say that again an-"_

 _She suddenly stop talking and got startled because Sougo suddenly put her hands around his waist that she felt disgust and move hysterically to get the hell his hands off of her, but Sougo grip it harder._

" _Well Jii-san This China here is just being tsundere and all, so, I'm just helping her get rid of her shyness! Ne China!" and winked at her_

 _Then she decided to punch him but his fast reflexes won't allow her too. So the two started to fight and bicker at each other and again destroy some of the things around there vicinity, while the older guy staring at them while humming_ _ **it's good to be young and in love.**_

 _After their long fight the two grew tired and just shrug it all, then when Kagura went for her prices, all of it were destroyed or some of her vouchers flew of somewhere, along with her favorite sukombu price, so, she grunted and angrily punch Sougo but as usual her punch didn't get past him cause he avoids it_

" _Damn Sadist this is all your fault" she cursed_

" _What is my fault, you're the one who started it not me! Damn china" He Hisses and leave her while sulking and walk to where the old guy is and start playing the lottery, and when he got his price, he looks at it not knowing what to do with it, then looks at her rival to see her still aggravating towards her claimed price that's wasted for nothing. He sighed at the looks of her so called rival and walk to where she's sulking._

" _Brat!" He called_

" _Nani? Aruka" She answered back but annoyed is still evident on her tone_

 _Then Sougo place down some tiny piece of Paper at her and started to walk off leaving the Confused Kagura behind._

" _OI Sadist don't need your garbage!" she grunted_

 _Still walking "Really, but I think that thing there will paid all your wasted prices back!" He answers, back still facing her, then the confused Kagura pick the piece of paper to reveal a voucher, Trip to resort for free, wide eyes she looks back at the walking sougo to see him waving at her but still his back is still what she's seeing._

" _Whaaa…" The only words she can muster to say at the moment because of her shock, Then Sougo finally decided to look at her rivals face is showing, to his delight the china girl is still kneeling and looking out of nowhere, He smirked._

" _Thank you would be enough, ne China Musume" after that he decided to face his back to her again and starts to walk and finally leaving the still stoned China._

 _And when his out of sight she grips the voucher and smiled_

" _Thank you Sadist, Aru" She murmur_

_o0o_

"I didn't think that it was Okita-kun who gave those voucher to Kagura-chan" Exclaimed Otae

"As for me, I thought she found it somewhere and just claimed it" Exclaimed Gin

"OI, don't you have some undying trust to kagura-chan!" she Sneered

"Of course I have, but still it's Kagura we're talking about!" he cautioned "Also don't you feel sleepy cause, I am sleepy right now!" He ask the brunette and yawned.

"Then Sleep already idiot! Don't mind me" she implied

When Gin is about to sleep on his tatami, He suddenly looks at Otae that made her blush lightly and Startled.

"What?!" She blurted out

"You can tell me about it!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 _ **To be continued**_

I'm Sorry for the Cliff hanger guys but no worries next chapter will be exciting, I might say that, this is where it begins...

see you next chapter guys :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GinTama this is Sorachi-Sensei's godly work hands down to him.

 **Warning:** Expect them to be a little OOC, as always excuse my typo and grammatical error, and THANK YOU!

Hello Guys, it's been so long, as promised here's the chapter 4, it's a little long compared to my previews chapter, I just cant help it! :) I just hope you like this guy's :D Thank you for supporting this story, I promised to finish this whatever circumstances comes up! And do appreciate your kind reviews. I love you Guys you're the best!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: I want to know, what exactly this dreams are showing me!**

-o0o-

 _After Kagura's long backstory, about how she got her free voucher, all of them felt relieve for some reason and part from them didn't even saw it coming, that it was Okita Sougo who gave Kagura those damn voucher, the voucher that causes them panic a while ago, but aside from it, they felt the need to thank the sadist guy for his generosity to give his own item to her. But also, they are curious why he even gave it to_ _ **her**_ _knowing his a sadist_ _ **.**_

-o0o-

When her long explanation ends all of them decided that this should settle their night and head to sleep, and since Gin and Otae have their own separate room from the two kids, they rise-up on their spot and bid goodnight on the two, well they are after all pretending to be a _husband and wife._

When the two pretenders are inside their room they first fix their things and also the futons they'll use. And it was Otae who spoke first.

"I never thought that it was Okita-kun who gave this free voucher to Kagura-chan" utter Otae while fixing the futon she'll use

"Well, yeah! As for me I felt much relieved that the brat didn't stole that damn voucher!" replied Gin who's now slumping his entire body on his futon

"Oi! Have some faith on Kagura-chan, I know she'll never stole something from others…" Otae hisses but the silver head samurai just yawned to her disappointment.

"Yeah… yeah… I do have faith in her… sometimes…" he said rather in a tired voice, when Otae's about to retort … he spoke suddenly.

"Still its kagura we're talking about! Yah know sometimes she's easy to manipulate, just by using some ironic things, like offering her some foods or something else…" He said rather tiredly and yawned, and so Otae didn't bother to answer him back cause what Gin-san said is half true but then again, she felt relieve that the voucher Kagura have is given to her.

"You seem tired though!" Otae change the topic while looking at the night sky

Gin-san who's now ready to sleep whenever suddenly jolted awake and look at Otae's back, not sure if he wants to ask her about _it_ or what, and not even noticing that his staring at her direction for some seconds until Otae decided to go on her futon, and saw Gin-san staring at her weirdly.

"OI! STUPID PERM IF YOU'RE IMAGINING SOME WEIRD THINGS ON ME! ILL KILL YAH!" she threatens the silver head samurai who's suddenly face reality and answer her back sarcastically

"Oi… oi… woman! Don't suddenly imagining weird things" He said to hide his flush face and to not embarrass his self

"Weird things hah!" she mused

"W-well yeah! Like there's something to imagine in your Roberto de plat- "

Qwk…

He didn't even have the time to finish his sentence because Otae punch his nose for insulting yet again her body feature or rather her breast. The Silver perm head groans in pain and wipes the blood dripping on his nose.

"Oi Woman that hurts like a nagging mother!" Gin mutter annoyed while wiping the blood dripping on his nose.

Otae, smirk at his remark and Mumble _that's a payback for your insulting Stupid perm_ , then Gin-san only tsk at her.

Then later on she decided to rest his body on her futon while looking at the ceiling not knowing if she's going to sleep or wait until the perm head sleeps first, and mumbling to herself that she needs to sleep well, so others or rather Gin-san would not even notice her weird slumber. While Gin-san on the other hand is facing the other side not bothering to look anywhere then decided to close his eyes, and it seems he cannot sleep well because of the presence of the woman beside him who's fidgeting non-stop, annoyed by it, he decided to turn around to face her that frighten her for a second and spoke uneasily.

"WH-what…?" her toned stammered at his sudden movements

"You know! You can tell me about _**It**_ " He said Stoical

But the girl in question got stiffed, and when his about to ask her again, she jumped on her futon suddenly and walked to where the window locates to get some fresh air, and that made him more suspicious of her and groaned annoyed. He rises on his futon and scratch his hair

"Oi!" He called her out but no response nor gestures he got, he sigh at the brunette's attitude, so he called her out again rather in commanding way

"Oi Otae!" the way he called her gives chills to Otae that she got no choice but to look at his way, but her face is downwards so he cannot see what she looks like at the moment.

"Ye-yes?!" She asks him pretending to be oblivious to his questions

"Don't _Yes_ me woman, I told you, you can tell me anything, anything that's bothering you" He assured her

But she's still stoic, she's too distraught whether she can rely on Gin-san about this or just ignore his plea.

But the silver head is quick to notice Otae's troubled face, so he pestered her again until she give in.

"I'm sure you know what I'm talking about here!" he informed her that startled her and held her hands firmly and fidgeting, while Gintoki sighed and scratch his hair.

"Until when are you going to close your mouth?!" he Added but still the Brunette is stubborn as heck.

Sighed, he scratches his perm hair several times because of the stubbornness the brunette are giving him.

"Okay then, until your cool to open your mouth, I'll wait" He Inform her and when she's about to open her mouth to say goodnight Gintoki spoke again!

"Till Morning, with wide eyes staring at nothing, are you cool with tha-"

He didn't even get the chance to finish his words when a pillow was thrown at him, He pick it up and looks at her with serious eyes.

"Are you giving in?!" He provokes her

She walks to her futon and get the pillow she throws and felt powerless to him for some unknown reasons.

"Why do you bother yourself knowing what my problem is?! It's not like you Gin-san…" she murmured the last part

"Because Shinpachi ask me to Hel- "

Then a pillow was thrown at him again, feeling disappointed rather she felt betrayed for some unknown reasons yet again, and felt unsure as to why is she feeling this way, she thought that of course it was because he wants to help his brother, not her entirely but the thing that troubled her the most is, why is she feeling depress over this? It's like she's waiting for another reason as to why the silver head samurai is too concern for her, her heart is beating so fast that she can't comprehend what's happening, and she felt like crying but uncertain as to why?

Gintoki on the other hand picks the pillow and is about to growled at her but notice Otae's uneasiness, so he shrugs his feelings and is about to console her but Otae jog her face to his shock

"What's wrong?" He asked, confuse to her actions.

She looks at him with despair in her eyes, curious to her actions and now his about to ask her what's the problem but Otae Spoke.

"I don't even know why I'm feeling this way?" she paused for a second and Gintoki is there waiting patiently for what she's about to tell her!

"It's like I feel lost, betrayed, disappointed, it's so depressing when I'm with you!" She said clearly and holding the tears flowing on her eyes.

Gintoki who's indecisive on what's happening to her felt unpleased, held his shirt that's located on his heart firmly not knowing his actions, and also felt broken to see her looking this way.

"Oi! Just tell me what's been bugging you, don't look like that, if Shinpachi knew…"

"Just shrug it off Gin-san" she yelled enough for him to hear!

The pain Gintoki felt a while ago vanished and turned into annoyance!

"Hey! I told you I'm here to help you, so why are you being unreasonable right now!" He fumed

"And I told you, I don't need your stupid help" She yelled at him again

Realizing what she said, when she's about to apologized to him

"Sor-"

"No need to apologized, It's me who needs to apologized" He quickly said to her, holding his shirt tightly and feeling hurt for unknown reason

"Gin-san I-"

"I told you I'm the one at fault here, sorry for pestering you" after he said it, now he's the one who felt disappointed and lie down on his futon and face the other way.

Still clenching his shirt firmly, cause at some point he felt hurt to her words, He just want to imagine this situation like their usual bickering and tomorrow act like nothing happened, but somewhere in his heart, he just can't stop thinking that this argument they have a while ago is nothing like their arguments on the past, this time it hurts him to the extent that he want to punch a certain gorilla to ease the pain he's feeling right now, so to feel at ease, he'll just imagine ketsuno-ana and some of his favorite strawberry parfait.

While Otae on the other hand felt guilty at her extreme attitude towards Gintoki, but her pride is so strong that she just want to live this place with some unsettled business with him, but part of her felt sorry and wants to apologized but don't know how, she looks at his direction not knowing how to get his attention back, then to her uneasiness she lay down on her futon and stare at the ceiling again.

She closed her eyes not to sleep but to think on how to apologized to him, because the way she acts recently is nothing like the usual her and unreasonable, and the only way she can do is to reveal to him her situation, and that's why she's hesitant to tell him, her heart and mind are fighting, what decision she'll make and after what seems a minute, she made her decision, so she breath slowly cause she decided to tell him _that_ and whatever comes after that is up to her and him.

"The thing is…"

The first words she spoke, and the latter suddenly open his eyes to listen to whatever she's going to say, but not showing any signs of movement, Still Otae continued.

"I… I first saw this dream when I met you!" She informed him "but I'm not telling you that you're the cause of it" she explained fast

"It's just I remember it, that when I first met you, that dream start, but afterwards, those dream never showed again until recently…" She paused and breaths heavily before speaking.

"Just recently, that dream showed again and again, whenever I sleep at night same dream is appearing to me, a vague memory where, their faces, surroundings and all are so fuzzy, It's just their voice is the only thing that's too clear for me to hear, their familiar voice" she paused yet again, while Gintoki is listening to her intently but still not moving an inch.

"The same dream that's been forever haunting me! A dream where a Man and a Woman who's going to leave each other, the man who needs to leave her wife to fight for the war, while the Woman who's pregnant to his child, pleading his husband not to go! Promising to each other that they will meet again for sure!"

Now Gintoki face her direction, rise on his futon to see Otae shedding tears, He move his butt towards her and wipe the tears dripping on her eyes, she looks at him smiling, a sad and painful smile is what he see and felt. Then she continued the story.

"Ironic isn't it! I'm shedding tears to someone who's a complete stranger to me, actually I don't exactly know what those dream connects to me?" Otae, with downcast eyes looks at him with force smile.

"It's just frustrating for me! I know it makes no sense to others, but to me, it's hard to breath every single night, whenever I woke up, always, there's always tears showing up, I always feel uneasy, depress and I don't-"

She didn't have the chance to end her words when suddenly a big warm arms holds her tightly as if she's a fragile thing, Shocked at first but afterwards felt at ease and buried her face on his chest and the tears flowing on her eyes replace by her blushes.

While Gintoki on the other hand, startled by his own actions, and still continued embracing her like she's a fragile thing in the world. He doesn't even know why but he felt at ease just by embracing her, and wish to god that Otae's fine with it, and when he felt like she's not budging an inch. He didn't pull his embrace on her, and add to that, He even tightened, burying her face to his body firmly, and some tint blush is showing on his face.

Then Otae continued her ramblings.

"I don't know whether I should bother telling this to others, to shin-chan even Kagura-chan, Kyu-chan or you, because you know I'm not the kind of person who wants to trouble people around me"

For some reason she felt at ease, but still the way Gintoki's Muscular arms envelopes her body is warm, and she can feel his breath on her head it's also warm and ticklish at the same time, that her mind starts to waver, and feeling thankful that her face is hidden to him, so he won't get to see her flush face, cause that would be awkward for her.

"Even though you don't want people to worry about you, when they see you unhappy or seems troubled, they will feel uneasy and worried about you!" is what he advised to her and because of that Otae felt at ease, not because of the hug, but because now she starts to believe that she's been wrong all this time, Thanks to Kagura's help previously, she can manage to say her frustration, although she's kind of guilty because she didn't tell her this.

So instead Otae thanks the silver head for his pestering and nagging attitude just for her to tell him what's bothering her, and curiosity came to her, because how so, she's so cool to tell Gin'san this nightmare she's having and why do she felt like it's got to be him that's needs to know of it. Also, why the heck is she so comfortable with him at this moment! Also how so, she likes Gintoki's embrace! Like she felt it a long time ago? But of course she's never going to inform him that, because for sure he'll make fun of her, so she giggle at the thought of it and shrug the uneasiness she's having.

Gin-san on the other hand felt her giggle and at some point he felt at ease knowing that it help her ease her mind and yet his troubled, how he'll manage to release his hug on her, until Otae spoke, he suddenly tightened his grip on her out of shocked and Otae felt it and giggle at him that made him more blush and embarrass.

"Actually" she uttered while Gin hummed as an answer to her

"I'm thinking… that this entire situation I'm having… is you know … some kind of precognition!?" she uttered and pulled from his hug, but still both hands are still clenching his shirt, while Gintoki's both hands are on her shoulders and looking at her eyes "what do you think?" she added

For some reason when their hugging moment stop, he felt kind of unsatisfied but he shrug it off, and just look at her eye to eye like what she's doing right now.

"Precognition? Why do you think so?" he ask

"Well as you can see, I don't even remember that _thing_ happened to me in my entire life also, I'm just a teenager, I don't have a husband nor I'm not even pregnant" she paused for a second while Gintoki's looking at her "Well we're just pretending" when she uttered that Gintoki's eyes wide and agreed to her.

"So… I think… its some kind of what will happen to some of the people I cared about, or a warning of sort!" she exclaimed "what do you think?"

He sighed before opening his mouth "I don't know, what I have in mind is, those dreams you're having is like what happened to your" removes one of his hands to her shoulder to scratch his face "you know… your past life!" he said questioning not sure what he said can at least help her, but him for sure don't believe in something outrageous like reincarnation.

But when he saw Otae's expression. She's frozen stiff meaning she did acknowledge the thing he told her, As for Otae realization came to her. That it seems Gintoki is right but still she's doubtful. Not sure if something like that really exist. Then seconds later she spoke.

"I don't know, but whatever that is, I'd wish to know it" she courageously inform the silver head samurai and he nodded to her eagerness.

"Then what will you do, if what I told you was right?" he asked

"What! You mean that past life you mentioned earlier?" he nodded to her, while the brunette looks away for a second "I…I..." Stuttering while talking "don't know! But one thing for sure is, why do I dreamt of it only now!" she utter "also why is that, only one scene that's always appearing on my dream!" she ask him and herself, doubtful to all possibilities that's coming to her.

Minutes past, no one dared to speak but their still holding one another not bothering to release both hands on others, Otae still clenching the fabric on Gintoki's jinbei while Gintoki still holding her shoulder. Gintoki smile and she wonder why? So she end the piece envelopes them and spoke

"Why are you smiling Gin-san? You creeping me out" "she giggled at his reaction, that earns him blushing in embarrassment and she laughs harder cause of his face, at first his conscious but later on, he realize that this is the first he see her genuine smile up-close.

"OI! Woman don't laugh at me! Remember you owe me one strawberry parfait for my service!" he jokes and the latter giggled at him.

Then after that, they began to quiet looking at each other's eyes intently, like they're memorizing each other looks and all. However they still holds each other company, even if no one's talking it seems there's no problem with it and seems that their comfortable at each other's warmth.

Minutes later Otae broke the silence by saying…

"Ne… Gin-san" and the latter _hmm_ as his response

She looks troubled by something so Gin-san rub her head that she looks at his eyes confused...

"You told me everything I need to know, so! Why are you still uncomfortable by something?" the latter ask her worried companion.

"It's not like tha-, eh…"

The brunette suddenly realize, what the silver head are doing on her hair, she tap his hands to stop, but still he continued rubbing it to her annoyance.

"Gin-san! Stop it! You're ruining my hair you know!" she wants to get angry but don't have the energy to do it, instead she pinch Gintoki's flesh so hard that cause him to release his hold on her.

Groaning in pain "That hurts!" he cried but the brunette beside her didn't mind him instead combing her hair using her fingers to make her hair fix…

"Well I told you to stop didn't I!" even if she's feeling sorry at the perm samurai, she refused to apologize at him.

"Well yeah! It's your damn fault why I did that!" caressing the skin that the brunette pinch

"Wha… how is it my faul-"

"Well you're still holding yourself to tell me everything that's bugging your mind, that's why!"

He didn't even wait till she finish her words, because he can't stand when she's being annoying when it comes to herself.

After the silver head's outburst she quite for a second and face-down, realizing what Gintoki said, and thought that _it's not about whether she still hiding something, but asking herself why is the silver head, is so troubled by her annoying problems._

Seconds past, she still can't look at his eyes, embarrass or don't want to feel intimidated by his aura but then again Gintoki can't handle when she's mute like this and broke the silence between them by calling her name.

"Otae!" he called, but the woman in front of her not even bothering to look at him nor answering him, annoyed he poke her cheeks but no movement came so again he pokes it continuously but to his disappointment the brunette didn't give any response, so he stop.

While on the other hand Otae's annoyed on whatever his doing to her, but keeping her calm so she can win this stubbornness battle.

Gin sighed at her childish antics and for the second time called her out again.

"Oi! When someone is willing to talk to you, you need to respond to them, you see 😑" he stated, but the woman he's talking too, mumbled something that his ears didn't catch!

"What did you say!?" he ask

"Nothing!" she mumbled as if she's talking to air and also her sight is still focusing to where their feet's are.

"What are looking there that you're staring at it for a minute?" he called her attention yet it didn't budge her in a bit, and to his desperation to get the attention of the brunette he even wants to hold her chin to force her to look at him, but of course he didn't.

Then the silver perm head sighed for the fifth time, nevertheless his not going to give up after all this, because he felt like he deserved to know her reasons or problems concerning _this_ matter. But also this bothered him as to why this concerned him so much. It's not like him to go this far, that his still awake till midnight to hear a story from a girl, but of course Otae is not some girl to her, then another thought came across him again.

A question about her thought to Otae, why is he concerned to her, is that because of Shinpachi who ask for his help, or because his someone related to him, Shinpachi that is, that's why his helping her, but something is still not right about his thought. And something came up to him, remembering the weird thing happens to him yesterday.

-o0o-

" _Arrrg… "Scratching his perm like there's no tomorrow and mumbling angrily to himself "those two brats had it! Don't even know what they're saying, clenching this damn shirt!" he gripped and shake the helm of his haori angrily "Like hell I would do that and also I don't have any reason too!" and sighed to ease himself._

" _Just shrug it off Gin-san, don't think too much about it, it's just them to annoy the hell out of me! Hm... Hm... That's right keep it up Gin-san, a drink would be nice to ease my mind"_

 _He decided to go at pachinko to earn money then right after, he goes to the place where he can drink peacefully or drag madao with him and drink till they drop. Then minutes of wondering he suddenly stop his track and saw where his feet heading to. Of course shock is evident on his face._

" _Wha… what the heck am I doing here of all places? Heh?" asking himself wondering what happened, well after all his in front of Snack Smile, where Otae works. Right his there at their door step wondering why his here, or rather why his feet drag him here, it was supposed to be inviting madao to have a drink with him somewhere with cheaper price but his stupid feet drag him to her work place._

 _Scratching his head furiously "OI… Oi… Oi… Gin-san where the heck are you going?" Mumbling to no one in particular, sighed "forget it… I should just get going… Tsk..." for the third time he scratch yet again his head, annoyed at his own self._

 _Thinking what the brats telling him earlier. "Those damn brats… I really need a drink to replenish my mind… tsk… I look like an idiot right now!" talking to himself "I maybe losing my mind!" the last thing he said, before he walks away._

-o0o-

"It's not only you whose losing it!" he said aloud, not knowing that his saying what's on his mind right now, that earns him a confused stares of Otae, but good thing here, the brunette whose looking downwards, looks at him now!

"What Gin-san, what are you saying? Rather what do you mean by that?" she ask the silver head who only frowned at her, but she looks at him with seriousness in her eyes while he looks at her lost and it confused her even more, why the silver head looks down right now.

When she's about to ask him, suddenly, he slide his hands on her cheeks, caressing it as if it's a fragile thing, Otae of course startled at his sudden movement.

"Gin-sa-"

"You confused the hell out of me, you know!" while caressing her cheeks that made her blush madly and tremble "Oi… Gin-san… what-"

She stop when suddenly his face is inching closer to her, trembling and can't focus on what's happening, but she doesn't have the guts to pull him away and that confused her even more, so many things been running through her mind and she doesn't know where to start. So, she decided to look at him uncomfortably waiting for what's coming next.

"You making me confused Otae!" he said and both can feel their breath because of how close Gin-san is to her. While Otae is too awkward and don't know what to do, while the latter is still focusing on her eyes not bothered on what his about to do.

Stuttering "Waa…why are you confused?" Ask the brunette

"Don't know why! But one thing I know, you're the one at fault here!" He informed her

Shock at his remark she ask with curiosity "You're confusing me Gin-san"

"Ever since Shinpachi informed us about your situations, ever since then it starts to confuse me, I… I don't know for sure what's bugging me, and why I am so concerned about your wellbeing. I don't know Otae" he said uneasy, the confuse Otae looks at him examining his feature not knowing what to answer him!

For a moment she trembles at their closeness, but suddenly she forgot it all because of Gintoki's concerned that making her confuse so much.

"Gin-san is that why you're acting… so weird around me? But really what is bothering you?" ask the brunette

"Like I said I don't know, it's just… you're confusing me, also why I am so comfortable when I'm with you! Its looks like your warmth is relaxing, it feels like this warmth you're giving me right now is what I yearned for in my entire life!"

Her eyes widens in shocked plus now she's blushing hard, but part of her thinks Gin-san is making fun of her, but her heart felt like, the things his saying right now is true. What trouble her most is that Sakata Gintoki the man who always pester and tease her whenever he got a chance, saying this to her now is like his making fun of her and also he keeps on moving his face towards her until there nose is brushing, their forehead almost touching , Otae of course is awkward, she wants to punch the silver head but feels so weak at the moment, she doesn't know why because the mind is telling her, she wants to get away from this but her body doesn't want to. This is confusing her to no end.

" _Seriously? If I don't do something about this he's going to ki…ss…"_ is what she thought at the spur of the moment then shot her eyes close not knowing what to do in this kind of situation, just waiting for the faith to come. That's when Gintoki realize what his about to do and stop immediately frozen stiff, don't know what to do. Seeing Otae's face trembling did not help too, then he immediately shove her gently, jump off to where his seating and immediately went to his futon to cover his self from embarrassment leaving Otae behind, slowly opening her eyes to see what happened and all she saw is the silver head, back on his futon facing the other side and covering himself! Confuse at what happened also her mind is blanking when Gintoki spoke, it startled her.

"A…a… It… it's been a long night so… yeah… Goodnight" He said while his voice is shaking with embarrassment!

"A… um… Hai… t…then… Oyasuminasai… Gin-san" she mumbled back

"Y…yeah! Night!"

Then they both close their eyes hoping that tomorrow, nothing awkward happens to them, yet the thought of them almost kissing each other brought them uneasiness and keeps them awake and both thinking the same thing…

" _ **Ju…just wh…what happened?"**_

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**

To be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GinTama this is Sorachi-Sensei's godly work hands down to him.

 **Warning:** Expect them to be a little OOC, as always excuse my typo and grammatical error, and THANK YOU!

 **Note:** I'm back, as promised here's your Chapter 5 :) hope you'll like this, and yeah its shorter this time! I had to update its been a month since then :)

Also, its OCTOBER guys! its _**Gintae month.**_ To all Gintae fans out there show yourself and join GinTaeweek2017 this coming October 23-29, it will be fun, let's unite and support our beloved fandom.

and to all who gave reviews, thank you appreciate it so much, that's one of the reason why I'm motivated to finish this story, so no worries guys I intend to finish this :) so, until then please support me :)

and **HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIN-CHAN 3**

That's all for now and enjoy this chapter! Thanks!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Awkwardness & Avoidance**

Their once in a lifetime journey has ended. Now they're packing there things to go home. Once set, all of them rather the kids went to where there pretend parents supposed to be spending the night together.

Once they enter the room, cold atmosphere welcomed them. Curiosity pick there interest, the adults didn't even sense that someone entered the room, as they where busy packing all there things, also they where kind of… spacing out? No… not the words they where thinking off. Something along like they where kind of avoiding each other.

Shinpachi tried to gather their attention, or tried to break the ice emitting the room.

"Ehem!" shinapchi coughs

The two looked up! Just to see Shinpachi and Kagura looking at them.

"Ara… Shin-chan, Kagura-chan, when did you get there?" the brunette ask

"Ye-yeah! Why didn't I notice the two of you going here, Oh! Maybe you develop some kind of psychic power, where you can go through any obstacle" now the silver s turn to ask

Shinpachi walk faster to where Gin-san is to smack his head for being annoying!

"IDIOT! OF COURSE WE'VE COME HERE FROM OPENING THAT DAMN DOOR!" Shinpachi's shouts "seriously what's gotten into you! We've been here not little long ago, but you didn't feel our presence coming here, until now!" he adds.

"Yeah! Aru, ever since earlier, you two never spoke with each other!" now It's Kagura's turn to ask

"Did something happen…. LAAST NIGHT!" the two flinch after hearing that. It made Shinpachi regret what he ask, and cursing himself for allowing the two to be together!

"Ma...saka! Seriously Megane, you imagining things!" Gintoki laughs histerically, that seems bothered him so much and thought that _something really happened last night._

"Where almost done packing! So we can say bye-bye on this place!" Otae announce, and the two just nod, Kagura is fine but Shinpachi on the other hand is suspicious of the two, but decided to lay-off for a while.

" _I need to ask Gin-san later, I'm hoping that it's not because of her dreams, that's why she looks troubled!"_ Megane thought

-o0o-

Once all set, they bid farewell to all the staff, crew, employee etc… they come across. They thank them for there kind accommodation and all. Now they are back to their reality!

On there way, the two adults didn't even bothered looking at each other nor even speaking to each other, at first Kagura thought they're just tired and all, so bickering or fighting right now is too vexing for them to do. On the other hand Shinpachi thought something is wrong to them rather he felt something was wrong to her dear sister, well he thought that the Silver head is also strange too!

Then after because of the cold atmosphere surrounding them, Kagura jump to her Anego, which startled her.

"Ne… Anego!" the yato girl spoke

"Nani, Kagura-chan?" the brunette ask!

Kagura led her somewhere not so far to the guys and held her shoulder tight and mumble something from her… "Ne… ne… Anego! Did something happened last night?" she ask!

Before answering her, she recalls her question _"last night?"_ she thought, then flash back from that night came to her, the scene where they _**almost**_ kiss.

She shivers at the thought of it and made her blush madly, Kagura looks at her with curiosity, when Otae suddenly jog her face non-stop, even slapping herself just to calm her heart from beating so fast. That made her suspicious at her behavior. Not only Kagura, but also the guys behind them dought whats happening. Shinpachi hurriedly run towards her sister and ask Kagura what just happened in which she answered _I don't know aru_ and Gin-san, hesitant at first but still followed megane.

"Anego…"

"Aneue…."

"Are there something wrong!?/aru!"

Shinpachi and Kagura ask at the same time. Worried evident on their face.

That's when Otae's train of thought where interrupted and realize that she's spacing out, from looking at Shinpachi and Kagura's worried faces and slowly glance at the silver head, knowing if he too is worried, and to her surprised his looking at her too, but of course it's not that shocking cause shes's acting odd, but what surprised her is that when their eyes met, he immediately averts his eyes off her they both startled cause Gin-san is also looking at her. Yet again, Shinapchi's voice rang to her ears that stop her thoughts. So, she decided to lay-off and jogs her face to erase all her uneasiness for a while. Then Shinpachi decided to shake Otaes's shouder lightly.

"Aneue!" he spoke and Otae looks at him "Yes! Shin-chan" she ask, as if there's nothing wrong.

"Don't yes! Me Aneue!" he sighed "seriously… what's wrong? You making as worry!" Megane ask her worriedly and Kagura agreed to him.

Otae looks dumb-founded for a second and realize she does look strange, then she wave her hands and spoke to reassure the two that she's alright.

"E… a… hahahaha… silly me! No worries you two there's nothing wrong with me!" She assured but the two is not convinced, then she adds "Yep! I'm really… really fine!" and showed her genuine smile. Yet the two is still not convince but for now they'll leave this topic and wait until she's ready to tell them what's bothering her.

-o0o-

So, as soon as they arrive at Edo, Shinpachi and Otae decided to part ways and bid farewell to them, when suddenly Gintoki interrupted them! _"Wait!"_ He said and they both stop their track while Shinpachi looks at Gin-san and ask what's wrong, Otae on the other hand didn't bothered to look at him, instead, she's looking on the ground as if there's something amusing happening there. Gintoki looks pissed and ready to go at her to ask what her problem is, but stop as Shinpachi suddenly talk.

"Ne… Gin-san… what is it you need to say?" Megane ask, that stop his train of thought and look at Shinpachi and ask "What did you say Megane?!" It made Shinpachi pissed and animated vein pops on him at his behavior. "Stupid perm head, you're the one who's telling as to wait!" Shinpachi shouts like he usually do and put his hands on his hips "What the… not just Aneue, but Gin-sans behavior is strange too!" He thought aloud that made Otae and Gintoki flinch, while Kagura just yawned.

Surprised by their reaction. Shinpachi's hunch is that, something really happened between the two last night. It triggers him to know now, and wants to drag the silver head somewhere just to know exactly the reason why they're acting so strange.

Yet his train of thought cuts off, when suddenly Otae walk off leaving them behind without saying a word, Kagura who's yawning as if she's bored, suddenly look at her with odd expression. While the Silver head, gazing at her back while walking as if she's the only one walking down the street. Shinpachi had no choice but to follow her sister and leave them for sure!

"See you later!" He waves and run towards her sister.

When the Shimura siblings are nowhere in sight, Gin-san stretch his hand yawned and scratch her hair annoyingly, grumpy as he walked off while Kagura started to pick her nose while pestering the troubled Gin-san on there way to odd jobs.

"Ne…Ne… Gin-chan, is there something wrong with Anego?" She ask, without considering her question has so much Impact to her boss!

Stuttering "Aa… Ha! I don't know! I didn't do anything wrong!" He confessed suddenly.

Kagura looks at him strange and she suddenly stop munching her sukombu. Gintoki also looks at her confused.

"What!?" He asked!

"Nothing!" The girl answered "what I meant to my question earlier is that, Anego seems down, and I'm asking you if you have a clue or what! I did not ask if it has something to do with you! Aru!" She adds.

Then Gintoki laugh historically and sweat starts to drip on his face! "Ah… Ha… Hahahhaa…" He smack her head lightly and laugh! "That hurts Gin-chan" Kagura pouts and lift her hands on her head "seriously brat It's just a hobby of mine, to protect myself from all your assumptions" he state

"Yeah! Yeah! Aru! Whatever you say! Gee…" Then she walks off leaving Gin-san behind

"Oi Kagura! Where do you think you're heading off?" The Silver Head said aloud

"Somewhere!" Is what she answered and made him sighed, and rab his head annoyed.

" _Looks like everyone is leaving me alone!"_ He thought "THIS GIN-SAN HERE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG" he cried aloud and for the second time, he sighed and walks home quietly with some unsettling things running through his mind.

He also thought that taking a quick shower, eating sweet foods or a Booz will settle his confused mind.

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

 **To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GinTama this is Sorachi-Sensei's godly work hands down to him.

 **Warning:** Expect them to be a little OOC, as always excuse my typo and grammatical error, and THANK YOU!

 **Note:** I'm back, as promised here's your Chapter 6 :) Kyaaaa... few more chapters to go! I'm getting really hype right now

Also, GinTae month-week ended but I ensure you guys, that's hella... good, I can't believe I've participated in it, awhile back I'm just one of the many people who's admiring other peoples creative work but here I am participating in it too, even writing a story to my beloved ship. :) So, Please keep supporting GinTae all the way! that's all! Again I super appreciated all of you for supporting this Story, hope you stick till the end :) until next chapter ENJOY!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: These feelings I'm not yet familiar with!**

Weeks had past yet the Silver head and the Brunette didn't have the chance to interact. Why? Because Otae either runs away or making an excused whenever the perm Samurai heading her way. Because being with him or near him makes her anxious for some reasons. So, that's also the cause why Gintoki's always in bad mood. Her avoiding him makes him displeasure. He kinds of knowing the reason why and that's also enough reason why he wants to get near her, he wants to have a closure to the girl and make everything the way it's supposed to be. But how can he do that when the girl in question always running away from him…

His mind is already in bad state and now hearing his two employee exchanging words which led them to bicker non-stop makes it even worst.

"Oi! Megane! Just tell me the reason! Aru!" The Yato girl shakes Shinpachi to his annoyance and trying to get away from the girl.

"Tsk… get off of me Kagura-chan" Shinpachi trying to escape from the Yato girl.

"Just tell me the reasoooon… aru!" still Kagura shaking harder this time that Shinpachi's clothes is now wrinkled.

"Gaaaa…" he shouts while Kagura covered her ears. "Seriously! How many time do I need to tell you I… DON'T… KNOW!" emphasizing every word as he shouts.

"YOU'RE HIS BROTHER SO, WHY DON'T YOU KNOW! ARU" she also shouts.

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?" He shouts.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SHOUTING TOO!" She answered back.

Their argument went to worst that made Gintoki displeased, hence animated vein pops appear on his head and slammed his hands on his table and shout.

"STUPID BRATS! YOU'RE SO NOISY! IT'S STILL DAMN EARLY IN THE MORNING! Geez…" he scratches his head, annoyed. While the two looks at him then started to point at each other and explaining their parts while shouting.

"LOOK HERE GIN-CHAN" and pointing her finger at Shinpachi "THIS STUPID MEGANE STARTED IT!" she uttered to which Shinpachi flinch and also points his finger at her and protest.

"WHA...… DON'T LISTEN TO HER GIN-SAN, SHE'S LYING!" shouted Patsuan.

"IM NOT LYING ARU! YOU ARE" shouted Kagura while making face at Shinpachi to make him annoyed even more.

The shouting never stop and it has gone to worst that suddenly a loud voice coming from downstairs, heard.

"OI! IT'S STILL TOO DAMN EARLY TO BE NOISY DAMN BRATS!" the voice coming from Otose angrily complaints and the only thing the Silver Head do is to sigh and face-palm.

-o0o-

Soon as their nonsense argument stop, Gintoki slams his self on his chair, slammed his hands on his table while staring at the two.

"Okay!" He uttered pissed off "So, what's supposed to be the problem!?" he asks, then the two is ready to explain their parts at the same time, but before they do, Gintoki raises his hands and spoke… "Ep…ep…ep… do it one at a time! Please don't speak together, don't make this hard to Gin-san, you see Gin-san here has a headache so please don't add to it!" calmly as possible, he uttered at the two who only nodded to him.

"You see Gin-Chan, I'm still troubled to Anego!" Kagura informed the silver head.

"Okay! Next!" uttered Gintoki.

"She's pestering me, and I already told her I don't know!" Shinpachi informed but before Gintoki spoke, Kagura replied to Shinpachi first.

"That's why I'm asking you because you're his brother! Aru" Kagura Pout.

"Yeah! But I told you I don't know! Even if I'm his little bro, he never tells me anything that concerns her!" Answered Shinpachi.

Afterwards, the two bicker yet again. So, Gintoki sighed and scream internally, making his brain explode and thought that those two brat's argument sure is a pain in the ass.

"OKAY!" he shouts, that warrant the attention of the two. "Your argument starts with Otae, right?" The two nod. "So, if you want the answer" He stops for a moment to take a deep breath before continuing. "Let's go to your house Shinpachi!" he declared while the two froze for a second then Kagura jump on her seat and readying herself.

"I'm cool by that!" she clasped her hands excitedly.

"Eh! Do you seriously think that coming to my house or to her will sort things out!?" Megane informed.

But the two didn't mind him and started to get ready and go to Shimura Dojo leaving Shinpachi behind whether his coming or not! Shinpachi sighed and hoping that what they'll do will help somehow. So, he decided to get ready as well and confront her Sister.

-o0o-

While walking, Kagura suddenly shouts _"Gaaaaaa…"_ that frighten the two and look at her.

"What the hell Brat!" He shouts and continued "You startled me, what's your problem this time?" The lazy perm asks coolly even though a while he startled.

"Kagura-chan, don't suddenly shout in the middle of the street, you'll frighten some passerby" he informed while adjusting his glasses.

"So, what is your problem this time!?" Gintoki starts to poke his nose.

"Well… I forgot my sukombu at home!"

"The HELL BRAT/KAGURA-CHAN" The boys shouted in unison and some passerby got frightened while someone looks at them with curious eyes.

Gintoki holds Kagura's head tightly as an animated vein pops at him.

"You brat! Shouting like that as if there's something big going on!"

"That's right Kagura-chan!" Megane agreed.

While they're scolding her, the Yato girl meanwhile looking at them bored add to that she's picking her nose, waiting until they stop bitching and whining.

"Stupid brat Oi! You listening!" The silver head asks still angry.

Kagura flinches her booger in the air, and look at the two with bored eyes and spoke lazily. "Yeah! Yeah! Aruka! I'm not going to shout, though! You're shouting to aru!" both guys' animated veins appeared on their faces because of Kagura's way of talking and her looks. Then she continued "So, I can't go on without my Sukombu!" she informed while the two guys with her start to feel annoyed.

"Eh… what do you mean Kagura-chan?" calmly as possible, ask Shinpachi even though inside his pissed.

"Stupid Megane! Aru" she suddenly said and the glasses boy respond by _Oiiiiiii…._ "Obviously, it means I need to buy it! Aru" informed Kagura.

Gintoki sighed… "So, you mean to say, we need to go back and buy that stupid sh*t food?" ask the perm head which she nods "Ne… Kagura you know it's too far away now, right?" again he asks and she nods and says _aha!_ And continued "You two head out without me! I can buy my sukombu myself, then I'll catch up to you later! Aru" informed Kagura as the two sighed in relief that they don't need to walk miles away just for one sh*tty food. But then Patsuan realize that there almost at his house. So, he spoke "Eh… but Kagura-chan, we're almost at my hou- _se..."_

"Okay then!" the silver head clasped his hands tightly that startled Shinpachi and allowing Kagura to do as she please, She happily thanks him while Shinpachi looks at him suspiciously and so, he looks back at him and asks "What?" Patsuan shakes his head and replied. "Nothing!" So, they headed to the Dojo together.

-o0o-

They're now inside the dojo, when Shinpachi shouts _I'm here_ at the doorway, Otae responds quickly and run towards the gate to welcome her brother. _You're earlier-_ but stop in the middle of her greetings when he saw who's with him. Her eyes went wider and said uncomfortably "Oh! Gi…Gin-san" she greeted timidly.

After that Gintoki looks at her as if he's about to say something, and she immediately averts her eyes and looks at Shinpachi. The cold atmosphere between the two didn't seem notice by Shinpachi as he talks to her sister normally.

"Ne, Aneue, we've come here to-"

"Ah!" Gintoki suddenly intervened as the two looks at him weirdly well to be precise only Shinpachi looks at him weirdly as for Otae, she only glimpse at him then averts her eyes as soon as he's about to look at her. "I forgot something at Yorozuya!" Then he continued, Megane looks at him confused then asks. "Eh! You too Gin-san?!" Patsuan can't believe that everyone is too forgetful this day.

"Yeah, I need that thing!" he informed in a sing sang way.

"Then, you can go and get it!" Shinpachi responded and look at her sister again when Gintoki spoke.

"E… but it's too tiring, Megane you go get it!" The lazy perm ordered Shinpachi to his annoyance. "E…. I don't want to! Why don't you go and get it yourself!" annoyed at his boss he added "also it's too far away!" he reasoned out.

"Yeah! But Patsuan that document is really, really… important for our job later this afternoon, you know!" He informed.

Whatever his lazy boss reasons, his ready to fight back "Nah! Still, I don't want to get it, also we can get it when we go bac-"

Then a certain brunette raises her hands "Then I'll go and get it!" Otae suddenly proposed and cut Shinpachi from talking.

"Eh… Aneue?" her brother wondered. While Gintoki glance at Otae, expecting to hear that coming from her!

"It's not a problem, just tell me where it's located!" Otae said while smiling.

"Bu… but Aneue! Don't be troubled by this lazy perm, it's his fault for forgetting it! Whatever that thing is!" Shinpachi pointed out but her sister is stubborn.

"No! I insist!" She genuinely smiles at him.

"Bu…but!" now his troubled that he blubbered his voice. Otae walk past them, ready to leave but Gintoki suddenly spoke. "You're leaving even though you don't even know what the thing you need to get!" Otae flinches and stops her track, she turns around and smiled.

"Gomen! Then what is it that I need to get from your house!" She asks.

When Gintoki is ready to answer, Shinpachi shouts and the two looks at him.

"I'll go and get it instead!" He announces, Otae flinches once again while the Silver head smirks in private.

"E… but I told you I insist!" Otae reasoned out.

"And I insist too!" he emphasized and look at his boss annoyed. "So, what do I need to get!" he asks.

"Go to my room and look at my closet you'll see what you need to get!" Gintoki wink while Patsuan looks troubled. So, when he's about to open his mouth, Gintoki push him.

"No question, just get that, okay!" he ordered him, but the latter is not satisfied by his instructions, but decided to move before her sister insist to get it!

When he's ready to walk Gintoki put his arms around Shinpachi and mumble something. He didn't get the first one he said. So, he decided to ask again but Gintoki shove him away and shouts _little white envelope! And wave good luck to him._

After Shinpachi left the two behind, silence welcomed them until Otae decided to speak. "So, I think I need to go I have something I nee-"

"Why do you keep on running away from me?" Gintoki cut her off, she seems startled by what he said and starts to feel uncomfortable once again.

Stuttering "Wha…what do you mean by that!" asking him, pretending she doesn't have any clue on what he's talking about.

"Don't play dumb Otae!" Gintoki smirk at her.

"Really Gin-san I think you're hallucinating right now!" Otae insists.

He sighed before looking at her, and by that, she flinches lightly that he won't notice. "Then! Why not look at me straight in the eyes!" He boldly said and seated at the doorstep.

Otae started forming sweat on her face because she felt at loss on what's happening. "W-why should I look at you?" She asks and started to walk "A… you know Gin-san, I really do need to go-" but before she moves someone suddenly grabs her hands firmly as possible. She looks behind to see Gin-san looking at the sky. Her heart beats faster and tried to remove his hands from her, but he grips it tighter that she can't do anything but to stay. So, she tried to call him. "Gin-sa-"

"I'm Sorry!" he suddenly apologized that snapped her from her thoughts. At first, she doesn't have a clue what to answer him, and why his apologizing even though she's the one who needs to apologize. Then he spoke again. "I'm Sorry, for what happened that night I'm not entirely sure myself what came to me and-" While his talking Otae's mind went blank and Gintoki realize that she's being absent minded. He stops and shakes her hands but she no response came. So, he stood up, went in front of her not releasing her hands.

"Otae!" he called but no response, he waves his other hand on her face but still no response. He sighed "Earth to Otae!" He called again and grab her shoulder that snapped her out of her thoughts for the second time. Eyes wider and even went wider when she realizes that Gintoki and her face is too close to each other. She removed his hands from her that startled Gintoki this time. She embraces herself afterward and looks at him.

She smiled but to Gintoki it looks forced and fake "Why are you apologizing though?" She queried.

"I just realize ever since that night happened, you keep on running away from me!" He answered back.

She looks down for a second then look at him again "Really?" she mumbled back.

"That's why, we need to end this awkwardness between us!" she looks at him curiously "The two kids are worried about you, and the reason you're like that is because of what I did. So, I need to apologize!" He said not knowing what kind of face he would show to her.

But Otae is still at loss on what's happening "Sorry for what?" Again she asks which the silver head groaned.

"Ne… Otae-Chaaan, you see you've been avoiding me ever since that night!" he breathe deeply "So, here I am apologizing to you, also… I didn't mean to that…" he started to play his fingers feeling shy to whatever his going to say but the latter disrupt his thought.

"I didn't mean what? Gin-san" She asks impatiently which the latter groaned more.

"I didn't mean to… Ki… K…"

"Ki…. What!" Otae interrupts him again.

"Gaaaaah…. I didn't mean to kiss you… that night! Even though it didn't happen" he finally said, and mumble the last one. While Otae's eyes carried a mixture of shock and barely contained anger.

She gulped not sure what she's hearing, Gintoki realizes it. Then he spoke again. "That night I didn't know what came to me, but just to clarify things I didn't mean to that. So, can we forget that and moved on!" he pleaded and smile at her.

She Grips her kimono tightly and shook her head to his confusion. "Really!" She said and put her hands on her head as if she's getting a headache. Gintoki looks at Otae worriedly and ready to support her of anything happens but then Otae Look at him with piercing eyes. "That's fine!" she states. He looks at her questionably.

"What?" He asks.

"I'm just glad! Then I just… I just want to clarify also that, it's also nothing to me!" She nods "Then it seems we can settle things now, back to square one!" She continued and even wants to shake hands to commemorate their truce.

As for Gintoki, what she says is different to what her face looks like and she's acting odd but he thought that this will be good enough, though something's telling him this is not right but decided to shrug it off.

"Yeah back to square one!" He accepts her handshake and started to do his hobby, grabbing the helm of his clothes. Without his knowledge.

She smiled at him still her eyes looks troubled "So, I need to go!" she said

"Go? Where?" he asks, and her troubled looks didn't escape to Gintoki's eyes. So, he decided to observe her first.

"Nothing! Important" She quickly said, and when she's about to leave. Gintoki grabs her wrist that startled her.

"What?" She ask

"Is there…-"

" **IM HERE!"**

A loud voice came from the entrance interrupting their conversation, the voice came from Kagura who came back after buying her food, Otae suddenly shoved Gintoki's hold from her.

"Anego!" happily greeted by Kagura, while Otae wave at her excitedly.

"Hi! Kagura-chan, how have you been?" Ask Otae

"Better as ever! How about you Anego? And where's Shinpachi?" Kagura bombarded with questions.

"I feel…better and Shin-chan goes back at Yorozuya to get something" She explained but her voice seems off, that Gintoki notices it right away while Kagura only smiled at her not knowing anything that happened.

"Kagura!" called Gintoki which she flinches by the sudden serious tone of her earthly father.

"Nani? Gin-chan Aru!" ask the Vermilion head girl

"I feel thirsty so go get me Water!" He orders the vermilion head of which she complained, but when Otae starts to open her mouth Gintoki hold the back of her kimono which Kagura didn't notice and that stop Otae from doing what she's about to do, instead she told Kagura to get her water as well, even though she's confused as heck why she needs to get water when she just got there and if they feel thirsty they can get it their selves any time they want. Moving on, Even if she's clueless at the moment she oblige because her Anego asks her too.

When Kagura is out of sight, Gintoki removes his hold to her.

"Back to square one! But ready to run away again!" Gintoki muttered, annoyed.

"I thought I told you there's nothing wrong! You explained the thing you need to explain, so, what else do I need to understand?" groaned Otae

"Then why are you angry?" ask Gintoki while starting to get pissed.

"I'm not angry!" She roared.

"What the hell Otae, here I thought if I apologize everything will go back, but with your attitude right now! I don't know what to do anymore!" he grumbled.

"Then I wish you never apologized," She said while her eyes start to water but she held it so it won't fall down, Gintoki notice it but didn't do a thing, because if he does something again he thought it will bring trouble again.

"Then… what do I need to do?" He asks troubled at everything that's going on between them.

Otae grasped her hands tightly "You don't need to do anything!" Yet she forces herself to smile at him after that Kagura's voice heard inside yelling **_here's the water_ ** to which they stop and thank her, and tried to break the cold atmosphere they build. Afterwards, Shinpachi came back, annoyed because it took him a while just by finding the small envelope Gintoki forgot to get.

-o0o-

After their commotion a while ago, Otae went back to her room thinking what happened to them earlier. It bothered her so much and even feeling hurt after hearing from him what happened that night is _nothing to him_ , even though she also wants to think that way too. It confused her to no end but she does have suspicion on her feelings she has but hesitant to admit it. Really she can't admit it because to her it sounds like a joke.

While The Silver Perm head samurai also thinking what happened to them a little while ago, it's supposed to be a good conversation with her but what happened to them got even worst. He thought this time he'll settle things with her, but that didn't happen. More importantly, that made it worst and also why she's acting so odd. It troubles him to no end. Also, he looks broken seeing her sad. Even though he doesn't want to feel that way. For him, she's acting weird but his actions seem weird too and all this feeling he had right now is not familiar. Though he does have a suspicion about this but never in his dreams will he ever admit that! Because it makes him chills.

Both not familiar with this kind of things but knows what supposed to be the problem but hesitant to admit it to themselves because never in their wildest dream will that ever happened also it looks ridiculous too. So, as for now finding the **TRUE** answer is what they'll be seeking before facing each other again.

They'll do whatever they can to get the answer they needed. Because they will never admit to themselves that they are indeed **FALLING INLOVE** to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gintama nor the characters either. If it does anyway I'll make GinTae canon already. But sadly i dont :(, but I do own these Story :)

 **Note:** OMG :( I know I need to apologize to you. Cause I leave you Hanging for how many months it is. And I know its been a while since I uploaded the Previous chapter. But anyhow, I wish This Chapter will satisfy it. :)

Oh! and also excuse my typo or grammatical error as always :)

Thanks! enjoy reading...

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - It's like solving a long damn equation just to get it right.**

Earlier that day, the two fought nonetheless. When the Silver Head's true intention was to have a closure to the young girl. Alas! His Intention backfired him, they argue more. And more misunderstanding came flying everywhere. That the only thing he do is to scratch his. Sighing, grumbling and feeling tired at the moment. And now they are rushing there selves at their job place.

Gin-san groaned loudly enough that Shinpachi notice it. While walking He glance at him wondering what the problem is. So, being as he is. He ask him.

"Ne… Gin-san!" he called then the latter look at him and response _hmn..._ "Well… I'm just curious, why you look so tired?" he ask. While a thought came from his mind that he should be the one that needs to look tired!

"HAH!" he groaned and veins pop at his face. Remembering the scenes a while back making him lose focus and annoyed. "Well damn I'm tired of thinking" He gritted his teeth and Shinpachi looking at him with curiosity.

"Then don't think about it! Whatever that is" what he replied to his Lazy Boss even though he doesn't even know the reason of his dilemma? Gintoki on the other hand thought that he'll just focus on their job, but part of him wants to ditch it and drink or go to Pachinko.

Shinpachi notice his behaviour. So, before he says crazy stuff. He was the first one to break the cold ice and uttered "Well… Whatever that look is. I won't budge Gin-san" The perm head look at him annoyed and Shinpachi smirked back at him feeling like he won or something. But to Gintoki his lazy to even fought back or retort so. He sighed and walked lazily. Shinpachi adjusted his glasses and glance at the Perm head and mumbled to himself. " _He seems Odd? Well… now that I think about it. Back at Yorozuya he looks…"_ massaging his chin " _some kind of troubled by something."_ While Kagura is Busy humming a song that she didn't notice her surroundings.

-o0o-

It's now late in the afternoon. The Silver head known as Gintoki walking along the Kabuki-Cho Street alone still troubled by something or someone. When a strange long hair guy with a strange ugly looking duck came to his sight, startled him.

"Gintoki!" muttered the long hair guy. "Why are you walking like a zombie in the middle of the street, you'll scare the people near you!" he bombarded him with questions.

Gintoki felt even tired seeing his face and sighed. "Nani Zura!" he groaned tiredly.

"Zura ja nai… Katsura da!" he uttered his signature line! And receive a light punch from Gintoki. The long haired joui rebel groaned in pain. "What's the matter Gintoki having love problem, that's not like you!" again he bombarded him a question but it sounded like a teasing to him as he wiped the blood on his npse.

"Nothing's wrong Zura!" Gintoki sighed.

"Zura ja nai… Katsu…ra…-""ump-" Gintoki punch his nose again before he finish his lines. "That hurts Gintoki!" Katsura uttered. While wiping his bloody nose his examining the looks of his old comrade and what he looks like bothered him so much that he wants to pester the silver head even if he got annoyed by doing it. He rub his chin and thinking of weird things. Gintoki saw him and make an annoyed façade.

Before he uttered some words he put his hands on katsura's face and push it. "What's with the look you're making damn Zura?!" he growled. "You making me gross out!" Katsura removed his hand on his face and smirk still rubbing his chin.

"Well your face sure is interesting today Gintoki" Teasing his friend to see what he'll looks like. But Gintoki cock his head and look at Zura boringly with confuse face.

"You look like you're having a bad day! I mean… I sure heck something is bothering you! Right?" he ask as matter of fact.

Gintoki groaned tiredly yet again. Looking at this man with long hair as if his a girl. "What! The hell are you spouting Zura! I sure am O.K.A.Y!" emphasizing all syllables coming from his mouth! "Also I'm tired! Our job just ended a while ago damn girly hair!" he muttered while picking his nose.

"Well… whatever you say, I'm going to believe what I saw!" he stubbornly quoted.

"Whatever you say Zura!" Gintoki sighed in desperation. What his old friend thought is not entirely wrong and not right either. It's just that his head is spinning nonetheless on what's happening. When suddenly he heard him calling his name over and over.

He cock his head towards him and look strangely. He place his palm on his head massaging it. "What now Zura?" tiredly as he sound.

Zura on the other hand rub his temple looking only at his old comrade and sighed "This sure is only once in a Lifetime chance for you Gintoki!" again he look at him confused and raised his eyebrows.

"Look I'm thinking of..." he paused and thought again before continuing what he was supposed to say! While the perm Samurai started to pick his nose waiting at whatever his friend will say.

"Okay!" he uttered loudly as if his done thinking "Gintoki... This will be the last time I'll treat you to drink! However you like!" he then clasped his hands while Gintoki look at him weirdly while thinking of what he just said to him. When it registered on his mind suddenly his eyes glitter in excitement and slap Zura's shoulder happily...

"Waaa... Zura I didn't know you have a good side in you!" still slapping his shoulder.

Annoyed Zura also slapped his hands to remove it from his aching shoulder. "Yeah! So stop slapping my shoulder Gintoki and let's move on! I might change my mind!" when he mentioned that Gintoki suddenly massage his back and look at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Aa... Dont be silly Zura! Aha…Ha~" imitating Sakamoto's laugh and drag Zura to their destination.

-o0o-

Otae and Kyuubei walking side by side not even shedding a words at each other. And that's because of how Otae has been spacing out since they started to… no even when they met a while ago. She notice how her friend, Otae seems a bit off and looks like she's in some kind of dilemma but didn't fathom to ask what seems to bother her this much. Because she knew that she'll never spill the bean to her. Because she knew better than anyone that Otae doesn't want to worry anyone just because of her. That's the kind of person she is. So, instead the eye-patched semi girl, kept quiet and wait till she wants to share it on her.

While walking the brunette noticed how her friend's deep in thought. She cocks her face towards Kyuubei. And ask "What's wrong Kyuu-chan?" Kyuubei suddenly jolted. And stuttered "A.a... no-nothing's wrong!" and sighed she didn't think that what she thought will backfired her.

Otae not convinced at what she says. And raised her eyebrows "Really? You seems… deep in thought though!" and asked worriedly.

Kyuubei jolted even more and wave at her "Really Otae-chan! There's no problem at all! Really!" she uttered defensively. Otae look at her wondering what she's hiding but shrug it off and answered "Okay if you said so!" she smiled at her genuinely and she smiled back.

"Are you going to work now Otae-chan?" she ask.

Otae paused for a second before answering "Y-yeah! _Well I think my mind would be at peace if I go to work!_ " she mumbled the last words that Kyuubei didn't catch.

"E! What did you say? Otae-chan. I didn't heard the last one!" the confused Kyuubei ask

Otae tilt her head and smiled at Kyuubei "Nah! It's nothing, what I said is not that important anyway" her smile never leave her face, so that Kyuubei would buy it and ask nothing. But instead Kyuubei only sighed and just agree to what she says.

She smiled at her best girlfriend genuinely "Okay then! If that's what Otae-chan said, then I'll believe it." And in return Otae smiled back at her.

Silence welcomed the two as they walk down the bridge, wind embracing them. And as for Kyuubei who's uneasy at how her friend looks. Biting her nails as if it's delicious and all. She's worried at her but hence she can't even ask her what her problem is. And after a long thinking she breathed in and out and muster enough courage to ask her what's troubling her. And when she's about to open her mouth. Otae interrupt her thoughts asking her an outrageous question that she can't fathom.

"Ne... Kyuu-chan how do you know if you're in love?" Otae mumbled enough for her to hear. Kyuubei gulped at what she heard while her mouth is agape. Assuring herself she heard it wrong. She paused and wait if Otae will repeat it.

While on the other hand the Brunettes confused why her friend didn't even answer her. And when she realized what she just said. She became flustered all of a sudden. She blushed and shakes her head while laughing hysterically and sweat started to run her face. "A...hahahaha... We-well though... Hahaha really Kyuu-chan you don't need to answer tha~t"

"Are you in love?" a sudden question startled the brunette and again she shakes her head more hysterical and smiled.

"A...hahaha of course not... It's just that..."

"Did Kondo-san... reach you…? I mean your heart… finally?" she ask. While her head is spinning crazily muttering to herself that she'll kill a certain gorilla.

While Otae who suddenly realized what her friend uttered bewildered her "NO!" she blurted out suddenly. Both of them are shock and Otae compose herself and cough "No! Not him!" she adds calmly. While Kyuubei looked flustered at what she heard. And it seems that Otae didn't even notice one-bit of what came from her mouth.

The brunette sighed "You know forget I ask that... Hehehe..." she excuse and started to walk fast.

While on Kyuubei's mind there is something that hit her on what she said earlier. "Not him... Ha!" she mumbles to herself and look at her friend whose waving her hands to her.

"I'm leaving you behind Kyuu-chan!" she said loud. Not leaving the smile on her face. As for Kyuubei. She smirk and sighed before running towards her. Leaving in mind " _There's nothing much I can do but to support her! Who might be that jerk is... I envy him!"_

 **-o0 end of chapter 7 0o-**


	8. Chapter 8 - Conclusion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gintama nor the characters either. Sorachi Hideaki is the rightful owner of Gintama. But, I do own the idea of this story!

 **Note:** OMG! I know right! It's been ages ago when I uploaded the previous part! I do wish; for those of you still supporting and waiting for my update. Don't lose hope guys! Finally, I was able to gather some inspiration to continue this fic. Thanks to a friend of mine. Here you go, guys! CHAPTER 8 is finally here!

And I humbly apologize if you happen to see a grammatical error, typo and all. I don't have the time to proofread everything as my eyesight is beginning to blur and I want to upload this chapter. ASAP!

Anyhow, I hope you'll like this chapter :) ENJOY!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8 - Conclusion**

Night Past, now; it is already seven p.m. The two ex-comrades are still drinking, well technically its Gintoki who still wants to drink until drunk.

"Oi! Gintoki… You still want to drink?" A worried Katsura uttered, well technically his worried for his money more than anything. It is beginning to dig-a-hole.

Gintoki groaned and wave his glass towards Zura's face and uttered "Nani Zura" hiccups "You invited me to get a drink..." hiccups "Then I'm sure you know... this will happen" hiccups... "Ha...hahaha Zura... Teme... This is the happiest moment in my life you know!" Celebrating while holding his glass of alcohol.

"Yeah... yeah..." and nodded while deep in thought. Thinking of ways to end his suffering.

"Nani... Zura! It's... Like your...e" hiccups "not interested to what I need" hiccups "to say..." he uttered.

Katsura spit all the alcohol he drunk and slam his hands on the table; annoyed at what his friend uttered "What do you mean by, I am not interested? You're the one who's been drinking all day and saying nonsense stuff that I don't really care about" then suddenly stopping halfway through his words and calmed his self-down. Because his beginning to feel what a straight-man character feel like. Taking a deep breath. He continued talking to his companion. Rationally if possible "You're not even telling me one-bit of your problem. Oh! And more thing, Zura ja nai, Katsura da!" eyes rolls and rest his palm on his chin and look at the Silver-haired boringly. But to Gintoki. He didn't even care what the raven-haired spouts. And that annoyed the latter even more.

Gintoki stared boringly at Katsura while playing his glass. "Ee! Seriously! Gomen Zura!" hiccupped and made a puppy eyes. Zura shivered at the sight of his companion he felt like vomiting all the alcohol he drunk today.

"And also Zura ja nai Katsura da! That's just gross Gintoki, don't you ever do that again!" still shivering at the thought of it. After calming down, he suddenly noticed the seriousness in Gintoki's face.

"Well..." scratching his perm as he uttered."There's nothing much I want to tell!" he quoted. While the long-haired man in front of him raised an eyebrow.

Gintoki look at him sighing in frustration "look Zura! Even though I- I..." again he sighed and took a deep breath "I know what's bugging me. Even I don't want to admit it. I know the answer to my own problems" he said between lines and drunk some alcohol. While the raven-haired guy attentively listening to every word he'll say.

"WHATS FRUSTRATING IS THAT! IT'S HER!" drinking his alcohol in one go!

"Her?" what his companion thought – staring at Gintoki intently. Confusion was written all over his face.

"Damn! Why did I even- "he stops midway when realizing what his about to reveal in front of his friend. He doesn't want that guy to tease him, knowing he knew the girl he was about to mention.

So, instead, he looks at Katsura; thinking if he lets out any information he can think off. But, the way he looks like, seems his confused. Sighing in contentment, Gintoki scratch his perm "A...haha...haha!" laughing awkwardly whilst the latter eyeing him strangely. Thinking that, if his friend gotten crazier!

"I am..." Rubbing his perm "I'm just... Drunk!" he stands up and starts to fix himself "don't mind me Zura!"

While Zura on the other hand – not convinced for the lack of information his friend shared. But then shrugging it off. Because knowing the Silver head, he knows better than anyone that he'll never spill his own shit whatever outcome may serve.

But then a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Gintoki!" He called his drunk friend and the Perm stared at him boringly. "This has been bugging me for a while now!" He states.

He hiccups then answer "Nani?" he asks, wondering if Zura guesses some of his worries.

"Well…" thinking hard about how he'll say it, "Look! I'm just wondering why we did not stop at Snack Smile?" stating the fact to his companion and as soon as he looks back at his drunk friend. Shock at his expression, wondering why he looks surprised. Thinking hard if there is something weird about what he asked that made him surprise? Then something struck his head. Grinning at the silver head teasingly.

His question caught him off guard. Coming back to his senses – seeing Katsura, grinning. Annoyed and vein popped on his head.

"Gintoki you –" a roar of laughter escape his mouth, Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Another vein popped on his head "OI! Don't think of any weird things, Damn Zura" threatening Zura but to no avail, it didn't work.

Trying to calm down, wiping the tears escaping from his eyes because of laughter. Clearing his throat. He uttered "Zura Ja nai Katsura da…" hands resting on his tummy as – he's controlling himself not to laugh. Gazing at his friend. Voice was shaking "Look Gintoki it's all crystal clear to – hmp-…"

"Crystal – what now?" Pressing his hands on Zura's cheeks, squeezing it hard.

Even with Gintoki squeezing his cheeks. Zura Uttered " - ha- It's Cry-stal cl-clear Th-that you Like Ot-…mpppp"

Suddenly Katsura's mouth is full of ice. Gintoki spoon-feeds him some ice so that he'll stop spreading nonsense. Gintoki fixing himself. Looking serious all of a sudden as he sets his gaze on his companion, "Well I'm not suitable enough to love her anyway." Sighing in defeat. Rising on his chair leaving the raven-haired guy behind.

"Arrrg… I'm so sleepy!" Yawning while stretching his arms "Thanks for the drink Zura!" he didn't look back to see what kind of face his making but, he raised his hand and bid farewell.

With a serious look as he stared at Gintoki's leaving form in worries. He mumbles "Damn that Gintoki!"

_-o0o-_

Seeing all the cabaret girls – busy entertaining all their customer, whilst one brunette is spacing out. Some colleague and friends noticing her strange behavior but didn't bother nor question her as they are afraid of what she'll do when she's being disturbed. Though they're manager approach her. Calling her several times but, seems that voices are not reaching her ears. Their manager decided to poke her instead.

Poking her several times till it works. The last poke he made, made her flinch. It made her back to her senses and got startled as soon as she saw their manager grinning at her. A vein popped on his head. freaking her out in the process, she suddenly raised her voice, "Ten-Chou!" it confused her why he's in front of her so suddenly. Breathing out as her hands rest on her chest to calm her nerves. She faces her manager and asks "What's the problem!?" unaware of her surroundings.

The manager looked at her and sighed "Otae-chan? If you're not feeling well you can tell me about it!" is what he said. Whilst Otae, eyeing him confused to what he meant. Raising her eyebrow, questioning him what he meant by his statement.

No words were coming out in their manager's mouth. So, she decided to speak, "I'm feeling fine though!" she informs, whilst the manager's palm rested on his face. Sighing in frustration.

"Well... Why are you spacing out in the middle of your duty," He pointed out! That was more of a statement rather than a question, causing her to flinch.

"Wha..." before she even begins to open her mouth their manager pointed his finger at her customer and followed suit. Confused why his concern about her client. As soon as she saw him. It confused her still. So, she turns back her attention to their manager and eyed him strangely "So? What's the problem with him?" slightly raising her voice.

The Manager sighing in frustration at how clueless she is in what she was doing. Massaging his scalp "Look Otae-chan" he called and the Brunette look at him attentively. "Actually... You look like a mess!" after hearing that, Otae wants to retort back but, he cut her off. "And you look like a lifeless soul." Otae raised her brows and doesn't even understand the meaning of what his words. While the manager face-palm and sighed.

"Then may I ask you. What you and your client has been talking about these entire time?" he asked.

"We-well~ we're- his talking about..." she stared at her client and the guy smiled at him awkwardly. Then slowly facing their manager. "We-well... A-..." scratching her head. Thinking deeply _"What the heck is he saying to me anyway? Why don't I remember any of it? Did I? Did I really space out? THE WHOLE FREAKING TIME?"_ screaming internally and decided to face their manager again. "Sp-sports~" she chimed and slowly look downwards to escape their manager's eyes.

"See! What a mess. Why would he converse a sports thing to a lady?" he quote,

"Well... I am sports person you know!" She remark

A vein popped at the manager's head and everyone who heard that laugh together.

"Look Otae-chan you need to take a break. You may take an early leave today. Make your mind at peace. Okay?" is what he suggest! But, to Otae she has many reasons to disobey their manager but looking closely; even though she's on her job place – she can't even focus nor think straight! And so she decided to oblige. Rising up on her sit and vowed to their manager and vowed apologetically to her client for causing him trouble. Then she leaves the bar for good.

_-o0o-_

"Aaa... What a long tiring day!" she yawned and stretched her arms. Looking at the dark-gray sky _"looking closely. I didn't even last an hour on my job!"_ cursing under her breath when suddenly someone called her.

"Anego?" Kagura called.

Otae, startled seeing- "Kagura-chan! What are you doing here? And it's already past 6, Gin-san might scold you for being late" worries evident on her tone, as she scolds Kagura.

"Nothing much. I don't have anything to do anyway. And… also, Gin-chan is out. He'll never know I'm still outside! Also, I'm walking Sadaharu" she bombarded her with an answer.

But looking closely, there is no Sadaharu anywhere near her. Eyebrows furrowed as she looks strangely at the young girl in front of her.

Kagura noticing her Anego. She giggles, even without her asking she knew what she was thinking. So, not wasting any more time she answered her thoughts, "Oh! If you're looking for him; he runs away. Well knowing Sadaharu he'll come back!" Otae Nodded to agree with her.

"By the way Anego!" called Kagura.

"Hmm... Nani Kagura-chan?" she asks. While gazing at the dark sky.

"Well... I just want to ask"

"Nani?"

"Well... Are you alright?" she asked worriedly and her sudden question confused her.

Asking herself do I really look like I'm in some kind of depression? Staring back at the young girl, eyes furrowed, "W-what do you mean?"

Rubbing her head, "W-well when I saw you. You look like you're in some kind of trouble?" seeing the brunette raised an eyebrow. "I meant is, you look like, you're in deep thought!"

Otae's eyes shot open _"It seems these days I've been in a state of shock!"_ She thought. Then starring at her companion and smiled at her "Kagura-chan"

"Yes? Anego" opening a pack of sukombu

"I just want to ask you something! If that's alright with you?" Kagura's eyes glittered in joy. She nods to her excitedly.

"Yes, Aru! Of course, you can ask me anything!" she sang happily.

Otae took a deep breath, "Okay then! Well… I just want to ask if you fell in love before." Kagura's eyes widen in horror.

"Have you Kagura-chan?" She asked again. When she stared at Kagura, she thought – maybe asking her that made her confused.

Kagura cannot believe what her Anego ask. But she's glad that – at least, she chose her to open up something. Even though, her question confuse her. Not sure if she can give the best answer to help her in some way. So, coming back from her senses. She spoke "I'm not sure if I did fall in love - love? But, I do have some knowledge about that word – love!" she stated. Otae nod stating that she's listening to every word she'll say.

"If you say, love~ my Mommy once told me, you cannot foresee when you're actually falling in love. Because there will be a time when you will realize that your feelings for that certain someone will change!" Otae nodded but some part confused her. Raising her point finger "That's what Mommy said to me; though even up to now it's still confusing!" she adds.

Kagura stared at her "And to me, Love is a feeling of warmth and happiness towards someone – and if you're asking me who I love, then I'll say; I love Gin-chan, Shinpachi, and Anego, Sadaharu, Papi… and all our friends!" she stated.

Otae Smiled at her genuinely and thank the Yato. Patting her head softly. "Thanks for that advice Kagura-chan!"

Smiling back at her, wishing if she helps her some way. "No problem Anego! I do hope, that helps…" Scratching her cheeks, and stared at her. "Please let me know if I help you solve some of your worries, Anego?" Kagura pleaded.

Otae noticing her worried eyes. She smiled at her genuinely and uttered "Of course you help me, some were confusing me but still – you help me realize something. So, I'm thankful for that!" Again patting her head. Then suddenly Sadaharu came and they wave each other goodbye.

_-o0o-_

After her encounter with the youngest member of the Yorozuya. Otae decided to lie low. Though! She kind of knows some of the answers she wants, still don't want to agree to it and denying it. Wind hugs her warmth body as she's busy walking down the bridge at night time. Gazing at the now dark sky with stars scattering around. When she decided to go home and rest. She saw the Demon vice commander of the Shinsengumi. Smoking whilst his free palm resting on his chin, staring blankly at the waves of the river. The Brunette decided to go and accompanied the raven hair guy.

"Hijikata-san!" approaching him as she called his name.

The latter got startled at hearing his name being called. Looking at the speaker of the voice, seeing a young brunette with gorilla strength coming her way towards him. It saddens him a bit. "Sup!" greeting her. Sounding as normal as possible, _"Oi' Oi'. I didn't check my horoscope today! For goodness sake"_ He wondered, sighing in frustration. Otae caught his uneasiness. And instead of feeling offended. She decided to smile at him genuinely. Genuinely? With a dark aura appearing on her back obviously. Hijikata startled and sweat starts running down his face and gulped "Y-yoh! What a surprise meeting you here, crazy woman!" mumbling the last sentence to himself.

"Yeah! Me too!" She answered back. Still smiling at him creepily.

Hijikata rubbing his hair not knowing what to say or do next, he sighed "A-a... Well, I have some errands to do so, I'll be of–"

"Can I borrow some of your time for a while?" the brunette suddenly queried. It startled the demon vice commander. But, looking at her; it seems that she does have a thing or two to say. But, the question is… why him?

He wondered if it has something to do with his commander. So, for the umpteenth time, sighing in frustration.

"Look... Whatever Kondo-san did-"

"Well it's not about him!" she cuts him off.

Scratching his hair "O...kay! Then what do you need from me?"

Otae took a deep breath and look at the handsome man beside her. Opening her mouth but, no words are coming out. She laughs awkwardly and apologizes. "Gomen!" she mumbled. Whilst the raven-haired guy raised an eyebrow.

Otae plays her finger non-stop then looking sideways or down. Which her companion wondered. Then again the brunette sighed and calm herself. Mustering enough courage to ask him her troubles; even if she looks weird and out of character to him.

Meanwhile, the raven-haired guy, fidgeting his feet out of boredom whilst waiting to what this crazy chick has to say. And when he saw her open her mouth. Again. Suddenly his eye lit up in excitement – in another way.

"Okay!" the brunette cheered herself. She took a deep breath and look at her companion that now for sure is impatiently waiting to her. "Well, you see... I know this is kind of weird for me to ask... But-"

"Okay! Shoot!" Calmly as possible he muttered under his breath. Though the Brunette in front of him looks unhappy at how the way he interrupted her thoughts.

"You see, this is hard for me to ask. But, Shin-chan once told me – that you help him once, regarding his love affairs." When Otae looks up to see Hijikata. It bewildered her why his looking at her with eyes wide open!

She looks at him with disgust "You're creeping me out!"

After she commented that Hijikata turns back to reality and cough to erase the awkwardness. Staring at the girl beside her, then return his gaze to the riverside.

He took out his cigarette and starts to smoke. Whilst Otae is unsettled waiting for his answer.

 _"Maybe that's shocking for him though?"_ informing herself.

"What do you mean by love affairs? Are you telling me you're in love?" Hijikata asks with amusement written all over his face.

Otae blushes at the remark and brushes it off. "Si-silly… not me though!" She defended herself but Hijikata eyed her.

"T-true! It's not for me! It's for a friend! You see, she's asking me about this matter but, as you see I'm not a love expert!" She explained and trying to convince him.

And as for Hijikata, even though he didn't buy her trying hard explanation; still, he let it slide and hear her out first. "Hai! Hai! Whatever you say!" he answered boringly "So! What is this love thing you're supposed to – I mean is, what love affairs do your Friend~ wants to know?" asked the brunette.

"W-well you see she told me that whenever she sees the guy, it makes her heart tremble!"

"Tremble? Why? I mean what kind of tremble?"

"Tremble! Means whenever I..." Before she even said the whole sentence she saw Hijikata raised an eyebrow at her. She cut herself off and cough. "What I meant is whenever SHE~ saw him her heart trembles in some kind of ways like, how do you pronounce it?" asking herself. Whilst the demon vice commander eyeing her every sentence.

Again she inhaled deeply "Hmm… Like her heart is trembling with joy, excitement, and anger? Like she feels delighted and somewhat uncomfortable whenever he's around!" not sure if her explanation went through to the raven-haired guy. As his just blankly looking at her.

"I don't know if I explain it properly. But, that's how I-… she felt…" Then laugh awkwardly.

Hijikata eyeing her, staring at her face like there's some kind of dirt hanging on her face the brunette look uneasy. So, she decided to stare anywhere but him. And when he realized what he's doing, he suddenly stops and cough to erase the awkwardness envelops them.

"Okay!" He starts then the girl beside her gaze back at him. "To summarize it, she's happy to see him but also felt uncomfortable, am I right?" asking the brunette. And she nods.

"Then – she's in love!"

After his quick analysis on the matter. Otae's facial feature is horrified; shock written all over her face. As if what the raven-haired guy uttered is a complete joke and nonsense.

Her reaction is somewhat a shock to the demon vice commander as well. Even though she informs him that it's only a friend who asks her that. But, seeing her reacting this way; it somehow shocks him also.

"Are you okay?" he asks the brunette who looks mortified and it seems like she didn't hear her. So he asks her again.

"Are you okay?" after his second attempt. Seems like he got her attention because she looks at him in dazed.

Otae looks up to him only to realize she's acting weird again. Fixing herself as if nothing happened and cough. "A…" is the word comes from her mouth. Hijikata sniggered and saw how red she was. He apologizes for his behavior.

Red steaming on her cheeks, embarrassed for herself. "OI! Why are you sniggering?" is what she manage to say in this situation befalling her.

After stopping his self not to laugh, a sudden roared of laughter heard from the police guy. Some teardrop escapes from his eyes and wiping it. "You see! Don't deny it; it's not for a friend that advice is actually for you. Am I right?

She was about to respond back but, her mouth betrayed her. Taking a deep breath, he calms himself and stared at the young girl beside her "What? It's not embarrassing to fall in love. Right?" asking her in a serious tone.

Otae looks at the dark sky whilst wind enveloping their warm bodies, she sighed. "Darn! Even your saying that!" sighing for the umpteenth time.

"What's wrong with that?" He asks. Curiosity wrote all over his face.

"Well… you see, I'm not even sure myself if that is what I feel!"

"You mention earlier that you like seeing hi-"

"Correction – I'm uncomfortable seeing his face." Defencing herself again. Hijikata blows his smoke and looks up at the sky.

"You're just confused, you ask me some advice and when I gave you what you need. Here yah go and denying all of it!" lecturing the brunette. Vein pop on her head but shrug it off.

"I'm not denying something, what I'm saying is… I don't know and I'm not sure what I feel!" she answered in an upbeat tone. She heard him Tsk… and mumbling something to himself.

"You really are annoying. Aren't you?" he muttered under his breath, feeling tired all of a sudden.

Otae's ears went wild after hearing him. And when she's about to scold him. He cuts her off, without knowing.

"Then if you're not denying it. Why do you feel delighted seeing him?" asking the angry girl a while ago.

"I'm not happy... argg… it's just complicated!" She growled. Taking a deep breath "Look! I feel happy because… it's like he is a family to me. So, when I see him it just feels right!" Hijikata nod telling her to continue. "And he's always there. Every time I'm outside, his always appearing out of nowhere." Again Hijikata nod and this time with enthusiast. And certain that she's talking about her gorilla commander and feeling happy for him. Even though earlier she said her question is not about her stalker commander. He thought that Otae is only shy to ask him directly about her feelings towards Kondo.

"How can you accuse me of falling in love, when I – for certain am not sure if that's really how I feel? And of all person in Edo, why do I feel strange seeing him?" quote Otae.

Hijikata massaging his chin whilst thinking of some good advice to give to her. After realizing her feelings towards his commander; sure it felt nice and wonderful now that she also feels the same way. And admitting to himself that she's cute and all.

Seconds past when she uttered something but, it seems that no response came into the demon vice commander; it confused her so she stared at him, seeing that his line of sight is in horizon she pats his shoulder to get his attention and it works.

Coming back to his senses. Gazing at the brunette beside him, nodding in understatement which confused the young girl. Staring at him in confusion until she saw him open his mouth to say something.

"You see, you just can't accept the fact that now, you're developing some deep feeling towards him. Because of his somewhat annoying in the past. But, when you look at him closely and being with him every time, you're harboring some kind of feelings without you noticing it." Hijikata answered her in confidence.

A shock was written all over her face as she heard all the things Hijikata uttered; as if he knew who she was talking about. Then it strikes her, feeling uncomfortable at the moment.

"You said all that as if you knew who I was talking about?" sweat run from her face as she asks. Feeling uneasy but, acting tough.

"Well! At first, I don't but, consider what you mentioned earlier I had a hunch. And I'm pretty sure who might be the guy you're talking about!" He answered surely.

Sighing in frustration, realizing how smart this guy is; it sure frightened her. "Then if you know who the guy is. Can you help me realize what I truly feel? If I really am in love or if; it's just a normal feeling when you consider him a family?" She asks in frustration.

"Then let me ask you, when did it start?" Seeing her vexed expression. He sighed and continued "I mean when you started harboring that feelings towards him?" explained Hijikata.

She looks at him blankly until it registered to her what he meant. She sniggers shyly and suddenly, cheeks are glowing red, "Well, it started after what happen that night!" the raven-haired guy choke after hearing her answer, that startled the brunette, asking him are you okay?

Hijikata, with the knowledge that Kondo his commander was the one this brunette are talking about; cannot believe the things Otae stated. Realizing that some nights Kondo where missing on their barracks. Then it hit him, this is the reasons why? Seconds passed he calm himself and stared at the brunette with wide eyes, grinning like a maniac. That creeps her out.

"Why the hell are you acting like that? Are you okay? Do you want me to punch you really hard? You're actually – you're creeping me out! Stop that!" Hijikata, lock in his dilemma, suddenly startled at the impact blown on his nose.

Otae punches him on the face. That brought him back to reality. Groaning in pain as he wipes his bloody nose, "The Hell bitch!" he growled.

"It's your fault, to begin with!" Grinning at his reaction!

While the two are busy arguing. Little did they know that someone was watching them not so far away? But, in his view, the two looks like they're enjoying each other's company. Seeing that smile plastered in Otae's face and with the knowledge that she's in the company of that bastard policeman made him tremble in anger.

True! Gintoki felt the urge to punch a certain policeman for keeping his woman genuine smile only to himself. Because that smile is only for him. He decided to ruin their happiness by starting to approach them – walking like a zombie he called-

 _ **"DAMN GORILLA WOMAN!"**_

– **END OF CHAPTER –**


End file.
